The Dating Game
by winnie0283
Summary: Good evening everyone and welcome to the Dating Game. I am your host Luke Sirus Pennington or as you all know me, LSP. Tonight we are here to see if we can make a love connection for AAA's most eligible bachelorette, Fionna. Rated M for Language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Q&A

A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. This is just one of those crazy concepts I came up with when I could not get to sleep. I thought it would be a cute story. All characters are in human form, but they still have all their powers/abilities. Well I hope you enjoy.

**The Dating Game**

**Chapter 1: Q&A**

A single spotlight shines in the middle of the stage. A debonair man comes out in a soft purple tailored suit. Silence rolls across the room in anticipation of the words that will be crossing the gentleman's mouth.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Dating Game. I am your host Luke Sirus Pennington or as you all know me, LSP. Tonight we are here to see if we can make a love connection for AAA's most eligible bachelorette, Fionna."

Applauds roll across the room as the lights finally turn on revealing the studio audience.

"We have a wonderful crowd tonight I can see people from all across the kingdoms of AAA. Turtle prince I see you out there" he said delivering a quick wink.

"Now without further delay please give a warm welcome for Fionna." He places out his hand as the spotlight shoots over to the left of the stage. Fionna comes out timidly waving to the crowd. The applauses grew into a loud frenzy by the appearance of AAA's greatest warrior. With the overwhelming support she gained a little confidence walking over to LSP, blowing kisses to the crowd and giving her best pageant wave.

LSP moved over to her giving her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. He then walks her over to her seat and gives a cunning smile.

Fionna is sitting in a chair with a large partition to her right not allowing her to see what is on the other side of the stage. She twiddles her thumbs nervously and waits for the host to speak.

"Fionna it is great to see you. Are you excited?"

"Sorta, I have to admit LSP, I am a little nervous."

"You shouldn't be. You have three of AAA's most eligible bachelors on the other side of this wall and they are waiting to meet you."

Fionna finally felt a bit of courage raise up in her gut, "OK, LSP I am ready. I hope they are ready for me."

Oooo's and Aaaaa's came from the crowd as the audience drank in everything that was going on before them.

"Mmmmm, feisty. They will like that. So let me explain how the dating game works. You will be asking each bachelor 2 questions. After the questioning is done you get to go out on a date with each guy. After your date, you will come back and eliminate one of the bachelors and go out on a date with the two remaining fellas. However for the second date, (are you ready for this) you will have to go out with both bachelors at the same time. They will claw and fight for your attention and then you will come back on the show and decide who your knight in shining armor will be. Any questions?"

"Nope sounds like fun to me. Let's get started."

"That's what I like to hear. So our bachelors can get to know you, tell us a little about yourself."

"Well I live with my sister Cake. She has taken care of me since I was 13. I am 25 years old and I graduated from Grassland University last year with a degree in criminal justice. I love all types of weapons, collecting them is one of my favorite hobbies. I have defended the land of Aaa for many years and it is what I love to do. Ummm, let's see, my favorite color is blue. I am kind of a tom boy. I am pretty easy going, but if you cross my path I will kick your butt."

"We've got a spirited one here. Well Fionna let's meet your eager young bachelors. Our first bachelor is the Prince of the flame kingdom. He likes long walks in the desert, extreme sports and… coin collecting?! Am I reading this right?" LSP looks down at the card squinting trying to determine if he had truly lost his mind.

"Yes damn it. I like old, rare coins. You gotta a problem with that?"

"Nope, I do not start trouble. When you look this good trouble finds you." LSP gave a wink to the audience and they all cheered, whistled and hollered.

"So give a warm welcome to Flame Prince." The crowd and Fionna clapped waiting to hear a little more from the hot headed prince.

"Hello Fionna. I can't wait to show you how awesome I am. These other jerks don't have a chance."

"Well, uh, thanks Flame Prince. I can't wait for our date?"

"Thank you Flame Prince. Egotistical much?" Loud laughter rolled over the crowd and even Fionna had to giggle.

"So anyway, on to bachelor number 2. He is the Prince of the Candy Kingdom. He loves to bake, perform scientific experiments and throw parties. We got a real party animal on our hands folks. Give it up for Prince Gumball." As with flame prince, Fionna and the crowd clapped and waited to hear from the next bachelor.

"Greetings my dear Fionna. You sound like a wonderful young lady. I feel that we will have a wonderful time on our date."

"ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz." LSP stood beside Fionna with his hands rested to his cheek with his eyes closed tight.

With a loud obnoxious yawn, he stretched and said "Oh I am sorry are you done. You kinda put me to sleep there buddy." Laughter again rang through the studio. LSP was working the crowd; they were like putty in his hands.

"Hi," Fionna could not think of anything she wanted to say to this guy but she felt she should be polite.

"Well I pray…" LSP fell to his knees, placing his hands together, "to glob that the next bachelor has a little more personality then that last one." He got up wiping away the imaginary dust before continuing on.

"Okay, bachelor number 3. He is the King of Vampires, heir to the Nightosphere, he plays guitar and is the lead singer in his band the "The Wrong Decisions", he enjoys darkness and is a bit of trickster. Hmm… this one sounds better already. Let's hear it for Marshall Lee the Vampire King." The crowd went wild, you would have thought the King of AAA had walked in the door.

"Hello bunny, I can't wait to wake up beside you in the morning. Oh and just so you know I like strawberry pancakes with a side of bacon." He gave a quick kiss to the air before the crowd lost it again.

LSP fell out in the floor grabbing his stomach not able to control his laughter. Even Fionna could not hold back her laughter. If this network wanted ratings Marshall Lee was definitely the one to give them.

After LSP finally composed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes he looked over to Fionna waiting for a response.

"Well for your information you will not have the pleasure of waking up next to me but for the record I would be so damn good you would be making me breakfast. Bacon pancakes sir, and I don't like to be kept waiting."

Ooo's and Aaaa's rumbled through the studio audience. "This will be fun," Marshall said right before LSP spoke again.

"Okay time for your questions. What do you want to know Fi?"

"This question is for all the bachelors. If you were a weapon which one would you be?

"I would be a flame thrower. Hot, deadly and I would make sure to get the job done." FP said with as much seduction as he could fit into that sentence.

"Nice, nice. What about you bachelor number 2?"

"I would be a sword, simple, efficient and precise. The fancier weapons tend to fizzle out a little early. Wouldn't you say flame prince?"

Flame Prince shot him an icy look, which is quite hard for the prince of flames.

Fionna laughed, "Well I would have to say we do not want the fun to end to early now do we? Good one bachelor 2"

"Okay number 3, what's your weapon?

"Hmmm… I would have to say my bare hands. They are strong enough to take down a bear but precise enough to find every sweet spot on your body. I do not need any toys to get the job done."

It was so quiet in the audience that you could hear the creaking of the studio equipment. Then just as quick as the silence had come so did the uproar of the crowd. Marshall was really getting the audience riled up.

LSP gave a quick glance to Fionna barely able to contain his composure.

"Oh Marshall you are quite the quick witted one aren't you?"

"You know it baby, but that is the only thing I am quick with, if you get my drift."

Fionna let out a hardy laugh, "Ok bachelor number 3, that's enough out of you.

"Okay Fionna one more question for our captivating bachelors."

Okay bachelor number 1, if you were stranded on a deserted island what three things would you take with you?"

"I would take gas, a lighter and a picture of you. If I had these things I would be able to survive until I was rescued.

"Yowza, can this dude be a bigger cheese ball or what?" LSP said while grabbing the bridge of his nose for comic effect.

Everyone laughed, even flame prince had to laugh at his over the top answer.

"Thank you bachelor number 1. Okay bachelor number 2, what is your nick name for your umm your boy loins.

"Really, you want to know that. Well I call them my ….nu…..bbud…

"What? We didn't get that pal, speak up" LSP yelled across the wall.

"I call them my nutty buddies okay."

"Are you for real?" LSP ran from one side of the stage to the other laughing and yelling to the top of his lungs. The crowd could not help but enjoy the comedic host's crazy antics.

Okay, Thank you, number 2. And thank your buddies for me as well."

The crowd let out a collective hoot.

"Okay bachelor number 3. Hmm I do not know what I should ask you."

"Don't worry, I got your answer. 8 inches."

Fionna rolled her eyes, "Dude I am going to kick you in your boys if you do not get yourself together"

"Okay, okay. Sorry bunny."

"Ok so what's your favorite color and why?"

"RED. It is the color of blood, it signifies intensity and that color symbolizes passion. It tends to get a bad rep, red seems to always be associated with negative things anger, fire, hatred, etc. Not many people are lucky enough to see what red really is. That's why it's my favorite color because in essence I am red."

For the first time in a while no one knew what to say. It was quiet, awkwardly quiet.

Fionna finally spoke up, "Thank you bachelor 3, I can't wait to get the chance to see the many shades of red."

"Well Fionna it looks like you have your work cut out for you. As you know the locations of your dates will be strictly up to your bachelors so we will all get a big surprise. Luckily when you go on your second date it will be the place of your choosing so you might want to start thinking of a location. Our cameras will follow you around until your dates are over. We will see you here next week for elimination."

"OK LSP, see you then. Thank you bachelors, I look forward to spending time with all of you"

The gentlemen gave a collective, "Good bye"

Fionna got up waving to the crowd as she made her departure. The lights went out and the stage went silent once more.

"Until next time folks, I am LSP and this is the Dating Game."

A/N/: I hope you liked it. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Date

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it helps keep me motivated. So I have decided that all of Fionna's dates will be centered around some of my favorite video games. Welp, enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: The First Date**

The spotlight shines on a lonely white love seat. The light swiftly moves over to stage right following the host as he makes his way out to the stage wearing a classy cream suit with purple pinstripes.

He finally makes his way over to the couch and takes his seat. "Good evening everyone. This is the Dating Game and I am your host, LSP. If you joined us last week you would know that we had the lovely Fionna here with three eligible bachelors. Today will be her first date with Flame Prince. Let's check in on them."

The lights cut on completely, revealing a large monitor directly beside LSP.

"Fionna can you hear me?" As he speaks a picture of Fiona walking towards her front door appears.

"Yeah LSP, I am here. Flame Prince is at the door now. We are getting ready to head out."

"Sounds great and by the way Fi, you are looking smokin' hot. That short black dress suits you well."

"Thank you," she said with a light blush.

She opens the door to reveal Flame Prince with a pair of distressed jeans and an old t-shirt.

"Well it does not look like everyone is dressed for a date," LSP said smugly, looking away from the monitor.

"LSP!"

"Okay, okay. Well, I will let you two get back to your date." The lights went dim in the studio and the bright glow of the monitor flickered on.

"Fiona you look stunning, but you are a little over dressed don't you think?"

"Uh well where are we going?"

"We are going to a destruction derby."

"What?"

"I wanted to show you my extreme side. My buddy Sweet Tooth said that a bunch of cool peeps escaped from the Blackfield Asylum. They are meeting in some secret location to have the derby. When we leave here I need to give the signal so they will reveal the way."

"Girl you better put those pumps away and find yourself a helmet. It seems like this is going to be a CRAZY night," LSP chimed in.

"I thought you were done." Fionna replied angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. Oh, and one more thing. You are on national television and I have over 250 million viewers, your location will not be a secret much longer."

FP grabbed the bridge of his nose and spoke through gritted teeth, "THANK YOU, LSP! If the crazies ask me if I was followed and I will simply give them your address."

"There is no need for that buddy. I have enough irrational fans chasing me as is. Well, uh, I will leave you two alone now, have fun."

Fionan sighed, "Okay let me change my clothes."

She ran into her room and before the camera men had a chance to follow her, she slammed the door behind her. She threw on some sweat pants, a form fitting tee, converses and placed her hair in a ponytail.

She emerged from her room with a look of concern, "Okay I am ready. What's the signal?"

"I am supposed to go up to Mount Sinclair and flash my head lights 4 times and then a light should appear that will shoot through the sky. We will need to follow the light."

"Huh, okay. It's your night; I am just going along for the ride."

"Awesome, I know you will have a great time."

Walking out the door she caught sight of his old El Camino. It had metal grates where windows should have been and was bright orange with red flames painted all around.

The two drove up to Mount Sinclair and preform the signal. Like clockwork a bright white light shot up into the sky and with that the two rode off into the night.

They finally reached a large metal gate and were greeted by Sweet Tooth who was sitting there playfully tossing a grenade in the air. Flame Prince got out of the car and gave a quick hug to the flame headed clown. He had a deranged look and if you were not afraid of clowns you would be after you met him. The two gave a collective nod and they jumped back into their cars passing through the gates.

They rode up to a large dirt field that was surrounded by the decaying carcasses of cars that had previously entered the derby. The other 6 competitors were a crazy, fucking, bunch of psychos. Fionna was scared to look at them directly out of fear of catching their crazy. They yelled, cussed, and roared their engines. The one girl named Bloody Mary, took a long dagger and ran it across her tongue spitting the blood in a bystanders face. They were quite the intimidating group but Flame Prince ate it up. He loved it. The crazier these mother fuckers were the more he was able to show off his skills to Fionna.

"Okay Fi, here are some hand grenades, a Gatling gun and spikes for shredding tires. I will man the car and you work on taking out the competition."

Fionna was not quite sure what she had gotten herself into and simply gave a silent nod.

"Come on girl, you are a weapons expert. Put those skills to good use."

She gave a faint smile and grabbed a grenade, "Let's do this."

A skinny pale girl walked in the middle of the ring of destruction holding a makeshift starter flag. "On your mark, get set… kill." With that she leaped into the air, morphing into a bat and flew out the way before the cars went in charging. Each one of them had a mission that night, to quench their thirst for blood.

The monitor went black and the spotlight shined back onto LSP. "Anyone who is under 17 or has a weak constitution I suggest you cut off your television at this time. What has Flame Prince gotten my poor sweet Fionna into? Well, I guess we will soon find out. Without further ado let's see where this leads."

The spotlight shuts off and the monitor cut back on.

"Oh my fuckin' Glob, he is shooting at us" Fionna yelled as one of drivers in the pickup truck followed close behind with a shotgun hanging out the window firing with deadly accuracy.

"Throw a grenade!" Flame prince yelled, driving to avoid his attack.

Pulling the pin out with her teeth she chucked it back and before she knew it, car parts laid there in a pile of fire and twisted metal.

"Oh my glob, that was awesome, who is next?" Fionna had been bitten by the bug and wanted more carnage.

A satisfied smile crept across Flame Prince's face. "Doesn't it feel good. It looks like my buddy Sweet took out another driver. I say we go after that sadistic chick Bloody Mary. I have been in other less violent competitions with her and she is the worst."

"Let's get that bitch," Fionna said with a dark smile.

"That a girl, get the Gatling gun."

Fionna pulled out the behemoth of a gun and placed it out the window ready to unleash Hell.

As Flame Prince looked over to Fionna, proud of the way she was coming around, a car came slamming right into them, spinning them out and knocking them up against a pile of wreckage. When they finally shook off the shock of the collision they saw Mary come for them charging at top speed.

"Drive, damn it."

Flame Prince slammed on the accelerator, wheels spinning wildly trying to get the momentum to shoot forward. After a brief moment of squealing tires the car took off, just missing her attack. Right after Flame Prince took off, Fionna threw out a hand full of spikes flattening Mary's tires.

"She isn't going anywhere." Fionna said with light chuckle.

FP, finally at a safe distance, quickly performed a 180 turn allowing Fionna full access to Mary's demise. She unloaded round after round into her car, watching her body sway back and forth rhythmically with the bullets. It was quite a sight to see. Fionna's smile grew wider with every bullet she unleashed. Finally with one last shot the car exploded ending the terror which was Bloody Mary.

They looked out into the pure destruction and all that was left was Sweet Tooth, Flame Prince and Fionna. FP and Sweet Tooth got out of their cars and threw their arms in the air in total satisfaction. Fionna stayed in the car moving her fingers slowly across the remaining string of bullets. She had truly found a new love and appreciation for Flame Prince's "extreme" sports.

FP jumped back into the car, "Come on let's stop somewhere and get something to eat."

"Sure."

They drove out of the lot and made their way to downtown AAA, there was a little sandwich shop that stayed open late that Flame Prince often frequented. He drove into the closest parking space, "Whaddaya want?"

"A corned beef sandwich would be great."

"Good choice, they have the best corned beef in all of AAA."

He got out of the car and ordered their food. He walked back, handing the sandwich over to Fionna.

"I gotta say Fi, you really kicked ass out there. I knew you would be good but I never thought you would be that bad ass."

Fionna blushed, "It comes with being the protector of AAA. It is second nature to me now. Your driving skills were awesome as well. The way you hit that turn right before we finished off Mary, it was amazing."

He smiled before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Fionna looked down to her sandwich, unwrapped the plastic and took a bite.

"Oh Glob, this is good."

"I told you. Usually when I am out roaming the streets trying to clear my mind, I wind up here."

"Clear your mind?"

"Well the stuff I am doing is not exactly princely. I know one day I will be King and all this will have to stop but this is my life. I enjoy the freedom of just letting off steam and having fun." He looked down almost sickened by his fate which seemed to him to be a death sentence.

"Just because you become King does not mean you have to give up what you love. If you are a good, just king your subjects will see past your flaws. But I would not suggest killing off a whole mental asylum either." They both laughed

FP finally looked up giving a slight smile, "Thanks Fi, I enjoy talking to you."

"Yeah me too."

"So I hope we can do this again sometime, whether you pick me or not, you seem to be a pretty math young lady."

"That would be great. Maybe next time you can show me some of your less dangerous extreme sports, like base jumping."

The two laughed together before finishing off their meal.

FP looked down at the clock. "Hey it's getting pretty late, let me get you home."

"Yeah."

They stopped in front of Fionna's house. "Thank you Flame Prince for tonight, I had a ball."

"Yeah me too, you are one hell of a girl."

Their eyes met their gaze never faltering. They moved in closer until they were inches away from each other. Fionna moved in delivering a kiss to FP's lips. He grabbed the back of her head bringing her closer afraid to let go, not wanting this moment to end. They both pulled back winded.

Fionna gave a genuine smile, "Good night FP"

"Good night Fi"

With that she got out the car, waved good bye and disappeared behind her front door.

FP just sat there looking at the door trying to etch her image into his mind.

"Wow, what a night." FP said before driving off into the night.

The monitor went black and the lights came back on in the studio. LSP still sat on the couch pressing his hands together in a menacing manner.

"My, my looks like the Prince of Flames has sparked a fire up under our little adventurer. Well folks. Tune in next week to see date number 2. I am LSP, and this is the Dating game. Good night."

A/N: Thank you for reading. please review. And special thanks to Lilith Vampire for beta reading


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Date

**A/N: I do not own adventure time or any of the video games mentioned in this story.**

**Thank you everyone for the great advice and the wonderful comments. I really enjoy this story and am glad that others enjoy it too. Well with out further ado, it's Gumball's turn.**

**C****hapter 3: The Second Date**

The studio lights cut on revealing LSP already lounging on the white love seat. He was wearing a black pair of slacks with a purple long sleeved dress shirt with a black bow tie.

"Good evening folks. I am LSP and this is the Dating Game. Wasn't last week's date one a heck of a show? I think Fionna might be falling for the Prince of Flames."

Oooo's and Aaaaa's came from the audience.

"Today Fionna has a date with The Prince of the Candy Kingdom. Let's see if she is ready. Fionna my dear can you hear me?"

The lights slightly dim and the monitor flickers on, revealing Fionna in an elegant blue evening gown.

"Don't you look stunning tonight? Are you sure you should be wearing a dress, you do remember last week, right?"

Fionna laughed, "Yes LSP, which is why I called ahead. Prince Gumball is taking me to the opera."

"The opera?! Boring… Whatever Fionna, I will let you get to your date, while I get curled up for another nap."

The audience laughed as the lights went completely out only leaving the monitor in view.

As Fionna looked in the mirror making sure her hair was perfect, she heard the door bell and went to go greet the Prince of Candy. The very charming prince stood before her with an amazing pink tuxedo with white and black trimming.

"You look quite lovely my dear Fionna."

She blushed, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself"

He let out his hand to her and escorted her to his stretch pink limo.

"Who has a pink limo, I mean really?" LSP commented rudely.

"LSP!" They both yelled in unison.

"Fine back to your date."

As Fionna got in she surveyed her surroundings.

"Hm, this guy really likes pink," she thought to herself.

"So PG, what is the name of the opera we will be attending tonight?"

"Well we are going to go see Dante's Inferno: The 9 Circles of Hell."

"Hm, is it something new? I do not know much about operas but that one does not sound familiar at all."

"Yes, quite an interesting story indeed. A man by the name of Dante claims to have gone through the 9 circles of Hell in search for his long lost love Beatrice. His stories of demons and demonic areas were so astounding that they were able to make his tails into an opera. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about it."

"Okay, this is my first opera so I am excited."

The limo drove up to the Imperial Opera House of AAA. The driver opened the door allowing both Prince Gumball and Fionna to exit the vehicle. They gracefully entered the opera house and made their way to the prince's private box seats. It was a beautiful area, overlooking the left side of the stage.

An announcer came over the speaker system, "Would everyone please take your seats, we will be starting soon."

That was Fionna's cue to sit back and prepare herself for 4 hours of total boredom. She would be really feeling the 9 circles of hell by the time this was all over.

Two hours had passed and they had only reached the 4th level.

Fionna had to admit that Limbo and Gluttony were boring but Lust and Greed were pretty interesting. They were moving on to anger and she felt herself tiring of this opera. She looked over to Gumball who was completely captivated by the performance. She stood up getting ready to excuse herself in order to get some fresh air when a loud crash was heard. Everyone looked up to see the glass ceiling crashing down with great force. A huge demonic creature came in and landed on stage.

"Oh dear why do monsters always attack during the best part of an opera" Gumball said nonchalantly. "Oh well I guess it is time for a little physical stimulation." With that he walked over to a lovely pink chaise couch with mahogany legs and gold trim. He pulled up the top revealing a hidden stash of daggers, swords, hand guns and medieval axes.

"That is Phlegyas, ruler of the 5th circle of hell and guardian of the rivers Styx. They said he was angry with this opera and he would bring down the wrath of the underworld upon us, so I like to stay prepared."

Fionna's mouth dropped. She could not believe that uptight Prince Gumball had such a cool arsenal of weapons.

He picked up the Katana waving the blade before him giving it a through look over. "This is a very rare piece, it has seen many a battle and I know it will serve you well." Without even looking up he threw the sword to Fionna and with expert precision she caught it right before it stuck her between the eyes. "These two on the other hand are quite modern, but they rank quite high in the ass kicking department." He threw her two hand guns still looking over the rest of his weapons.

He examined an ornate sabra with silver and gold trimming before placing it in his side holster, then picked up a large battle axe and placed it securely across his back. He moved his way over to the edge of the balcony, looking down briefly.

"Shall we my dear," he said looking over to Fionna with a calm smile on his face.

"Oh I have been waiting for this all day." They both stepped back ten paces before jetting forward and leaping off the balcony onto the stage.

The monitor cuts off and the lights cut back on in the studio.

"What the hell was that? So Prince Goody Goody does have a fun side. This should be real good."

LSP looked over to the monitor before quickly turning back to look into the cameras "Oh yeah no one under seventeen… blah blah blah …weak constitution…blah blah blah. Now back to the date, it was just getting good."

The lights go back out and the monitor comes back on.

Fionna is seen running across the ankle of the enormous beast slicing away at its legs. Blood splatters everywhere and the mighty Titan falls to his knees. PG ran along the back of the creature attacking its neck. Each swipe calculated and precise making sure each one hit there exact marks. He slipped the axe from behind his back and drove it deep into the skin of the behemoth. As Gumball planned the monster threw its head back in pain reaching for the assaulted area.

"Now Fionna,"PG yelled flipping from the back of the creature.

"Got ya," quickly she leaped and hopped making her way to the neck of the monster, but before she could even reach his torso little hands sprouted from the body of the creature trying to grab at Fionna.

"Use your guns" PG yelled while leaping forward swiping as many of the hands as his sabra could penetrate.

"Right," When Fionna was in the heat of battle there was no time for small talk. Everything was a fog and all she focused on was her victory on the horizon. She ran up the creature shooting any hand that was bold enough to reach out for her. Finally, she had had reached her destination and with one quick swipe slit the large creature's throat. Blood poured out almost washing Fionna back onto the stage floor. The beast gasped for air, trying to cling on to its last bit of life before collapsing onto the stage.

PG slowly walked over to the beast assuring that it had been defeated before walking over to the bloody heroine.

"I must say that was quite fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

Fionna smiled, "I have to admit Gumball I never saw you as the… ummm…what's the word I am looking for."

"The type to get his hands dirty?"

"Ummm, yeah that will work."

"There is much more to being a prince then the ability to sit in a stuffy office and bark out commands. You cannot force your subjects to do anything that you would not, so being trained in the deadly arts is an important part of my reign as the Prince of the Candy Kingdom."

"Well you have truly showed me a different side."

"My dearest Fionna you are covered in blood. Let me take you back to my place so you can get cleaned up. I will cook you a meal while you clean up."

It was funny Fionna, looked like she took a bath in blood while PG did not have a single spot on him, his hair was even still intact not a piece out of place.

"That actually sounds good, let's get out of here before they decide to continue with the opera." They both laughed walking out hand in hand.

Back at the prince's castle Fionna was escorted to the bathroom while Gumball got to work cooking in the kitchen. After her shower she walked down to the dining room only wearing a robe, her clothes were being cleaned by the castle staff. Everywhere Fionna looked she saw more and more pink. It was almost too much to stomach, but it was not her home so she continued until she reached the dining room. It was a beautiful sight, everything you would imagine to find in such an elaborate castle. She sat in the first available seat and waited for the prince to bring in dinner.

He emerged from kitchen carrying two plates. He placed one in front of Fionna and then took the seat right beside her.

"Sorry. It's not my best meal but I really wanted to be done before it got too late."

Fionna gave him a warm smile, "Thank you, I love stuffed peppers. Thank you for tonight. You have been quite the gentleman."

"Well there is no other way for a true Prince to act."

They sat their quietly eating their food until Fionna could no longer hold her composure."

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Why is everything pink. I mean no offense, not too many men enjoy pink."

Gumball had a warm smile on his face. "Pink was my mother's favorite color. When I was younger she became very ill the doctor did not give her more than a year to live. Unfortunately, having lost my father during one of AAA's biggest war against some of the creatures of the netherworld made me the acting ruler. I wanted my mom's final days on this earth to be special. I ordered the staff to paint everything pink so where ever my mom went she would be able to see the color. She could not have been happier. When she died I just decided to leave the castle this way and continued wearing pink in her honor. Believe me it is hard wearing pink all the time but at least I make it look good."

"Wow that is really sad. You are a good son PG. I know your parents would be proud."

"I thank you Fionna, I appreciate your kind words." He reached his hand over for hers and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I never got to meet my real parents. My adopted sister's parents found me in the forest when I was a baby. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for them, but it would have been awesome to have known them." Fionna looked down holding back her tears.

"Fionna if your parents could see you know I know they would be proud. You have grown up to be quite an amazing woman." He got silent before saying, Oh yeah; your clothes are ready if you are ready to return home I can..."

"Actually I am quite comfortable, would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight."

Gumball's face was the most surprised it had been that entire day. "Umm yeah, let me get the staff to get you a nice room."

"Actually, can I stay in your room; I really do not want to sleep alone tonight."

It was funny that he did not flinch when a demon from the inner circle of hell came crashing in front of him, but stumbled over his words when a woman asked to stay the night, "Umm uhh a yeah, you are more than welcome my dear Fionna."

They got up from the table and walked hand in hand to the Prince's private chambers, the door slowly closed behind them and the monitor went blank.

The lights in the studio cut back on with LSP sitting down with a bag of popcorn in his hand.

"Wow, I mean wow. Why go to the movies when you have the dating game, am I right folks."

The audience hooted and hollered agreeing with the over the top host.

"Well guys, one more date until the elimination episode of the show. Tune in next week to catch her final date with Marshall Lee. I am going to die with anticipation before then. Well I am LSP and this is the Dating Game"

The studio grows quiet and the lights go out.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review...


	4. Chapter 4: The Third Date

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time, any of the songs or video games used in this story. **

**I want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments, they really keep me motivated. It's Marshall's turn, I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: The Third Date**

The studio lights up to revealing a very excited LSP sitting on the very edge of the love seat. He wore a plum colored suit with a black shirt and accessories.

"Good evening, I am your host LSP and this is the Dating Game. If you tuned in last week you would have seen Prince Gumball and Fionna kick ass at an opera and end up staying together at PG's castle. I can hardly stand the wait anymore. Fionna can you hear me?"

The lights grow dim and the monitor cuts on.

"Yeah LSP, I hear you."

"So I see you finally made it home. Do tell, what did you and the sweet treat prince do last week?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter LSP. Yes, we stayed the night together but all we did was snuggle until we went to sleep. Nothing happened."

"Damn, oh well, at least I can say I am not bored. Your dates have been pretty intense, huh?"

"Yeah, really. I am almost afraid to see what will happen with the vampire king tonight."

"You look so cute tonight FiFi. Any idea where you are going?"

"To some bar or something."

Fionna wore a pair of skinny jeans with an off the shoulder white and blue tee shirt, blue converses and her hair was done up in a ponytail. She lounged in her arm chair chatting back and forth with LSP until she heard a knock at the door.

"It sounds like your date is here." LSP said with excitement in his voice.

"Who's going on the date me or you?" Fionna said with a cocky smile.

"Hey your last two dates have been pretty awesome. It's like watching a reality show."

"This is a reality show LSP."

"Open the door for your date and stop bickering with me."

Fionna opened the door to reveal Marshall Lee leaned up against the door frame. His head was down and his hair cascaded across his face only revealing a mischievous smirk. He wore a black motorcycle jacket with a tight fitted white tee underneath it. He had on skinny black jeans with chains hanging from the pockets.

He finally looked up to Fionna, "Hey baby, you look nice tonight."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Don't be shy, you can tell me how awesome I look."

All they heard was LSP laughing out loud at Marshall's comment.

"LSP isn't this the part where you say go ahead and enjoy your date?" Fionna said slightly annoyed.

"Fine… enjoy your stankin' date." The lights cut off in the studio and all that was visible was the monitor.

"Now back to you smart ass. Where will we be going tonight?"

"We are going to a bar that I usually play at but tonight some of my good friends will be playing. It's called the Gates of Hell, but most people just call it the dump."

"Oh sounds like fun."

"It will be, come on the night is young and we have a lot to trouble to start."

They walked outside to Marshall's motorcycle. He placed his helmet on and handed one to Fionna. When she was securely on, with her hands firmly wrapped around his waist they were off like a banshee in the night. Marshall whizzed in and out of traffic with great fluency. Fionna looked up at the speedometer and saw they were going over 90 miles an hour. She clung on tighter to Marshall and she had to admit this was very exciting and she enjoyed holding on to the self-proclaimed bad boy.

They arrived at a remote location out in the middle of nowhere. There was a little bar with a crowded parking lot. They got off the motorcycle, removed their helmets and made their way into the dive.

Marshall was like a celebrity in this place. Everyone he passed stopped him asking was he performing tonight and he gave a slight head nod no. They walked past the stage where a beautiful woman with an all-black cat suit and black framed glasses was performing. The music was slow and seductive as she opened her mouth to sing.

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine

You better stop the things that you're doin'  
I said, "Watch out", I ain't lyin', yeah  
I ain't gonna take none of your foolin' around  
I ain't gonna take none of your puttin' me down

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
Alright

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine

You better stop the things that you're doin'  
I said, "Watch out", I ain't lyin', yeah  
I ain't gonna take none of your foolin' around  
I ain't gonna take none of your puttin' me down

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
Alright

Her voice was like an aged cognac smooth and easy to take in. They finally made their way over to the bar and took a seat right in front of the bartender.

He was a tall dark man with a bald head. He wore an all brown suit and black sunglasses; his presence alone was intimidating.

"Was up Rodin, how are you?"

"What the hell are you doing in here Marshall? This ain't your night to play."

"Yeah I am here on a date, Fionna this is Rodin he is the owner of this wonderful establishment. Not to mention one of the best forgers of exotic weapons in all of Aaa."

"Really nice to meet you lil lady and he is right, no one makes weapons like me. I am a true professional"

"Hey Rodin get me a Red Hot Shot and what do you want Fionna?"

"What's good?"

"How about a Blue Witch's Heart?"

"Sure sounds good."

Rodin walked away to the back and started making their drinks.

"So Marshall you sure are not as over the top as you were when we first met. Is this one of the shades of red I am getting to know?"

Marshall gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah I guess you can say that, but don't worry that shade will be in full effect after a few of these Red Hot Shots."

Rodin came back with the drinks and placed them in front of the two.

Marshall took the red substance in the glass and sucked the red out of it before gulping down the shot.

He looked back at Fionna who was sipping her drink slowly not sure exactly what she was drinking.

"Hey are you gonna nurse that drink all night or are you gonna take it to the head?" LSP said chiming in on their date once more.

"Thank you," Marshall said obviously agreeing with the eccentric host.

"Fine," Fionna took her drink and finished it all in one gulp.

"That a girl, Rodin another round over here."

The two had gone through three rounds of shots when a commotion was heard outside. Rodin walked over to the door and looked out.

"Hey Bayo, your buddies Grace and Glory are outside waiting for you."

"Oh Shit. They always know how to mess up a girl's good time," With that the woman ran out guns in hand.

"Rodin I got this I can cover her until she gets back."

"Thanks Marshall I owe you."

Marshall floated on the empty stage in front of the mic. He snapped his fingers and a group of instrument wilding vampires appeared behind him. He gave another snap and his guitar was in his hand. Sending a quick wink over to Fionna he finally spoke.

"It's good being the Vampire King. Hello folks I am Marshall Lee and we are the Wrong Decisions, I would like to dedicate an oldie but goodie to the lady of the hour Fionna. How old are you Rodin? 1200? You should know this one," he said with a chuckle. "One, two, three…"

All of a sudden Fionna felt a warm flush over her body, whether it was because of her three shots or because Marshall had dedicated a song to her was anyone's guess.

The music started and the band was on fire,

Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me

Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, ha

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Oh, I was made, you were made  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby

Fionna was completely enthralled with his performance. He had such passion in his music and every time he looked down to her from the stage she couldn't help but feel like a groupie with a crazy crush on the lead singer. A jolt of excitement rushed up and down her body whenever he flashed his pearly whites, something about him drew her in closer becoming stuck in the web he was seductively weaving.

After his song was over he threw up a rocker sign and walked off of stage while his band continued playing.

Just as Marshall walked off Bayonetta came back in dusting the feathers off of her black gloves. "Thanks for covering Marshy, I owe you." She said with a sexy wink.

She took her rightful place on the stage and continued wooing the crowd.

Fionna looked at the woman and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"So did you like the song?"

"You were amazing Marshall, you made me feel special." The poor adventures face was as red as a tomato.

"Aww bunny you are special, do you think I would really go on a dumb ass show like this if I was not interested. That's the only reason I am here because I wanted the chance to get close to you."

"Hey this show is rated number one on the network, glob damn it." LSP interrupted obviously annoyed with Marshall's statement.

"Calm down purple people eater."

The studio audience erupted in laughter and LSP sat there with his arms folded. "Whateva, get back to your date."

Fionna laughed, "So what about her? Do you like her?"

He looked up on stage and then looked back to Fionna, "Who Bayo? Naw we are good friends. She is an immortal like me, well an Umbra witch to be specific. We use to hang together long ago before she mysteriously disappeared over 500 years ago. Out of nowhere she just reappeared and I have to admit I was really happy, she is like a big sister to me."

"Oh okay I was just…"

There was another loud crash from the parking lot forcing Rodin to go back and look out the door."

"Damn it Bayonetta, you got a Beloved outside my door. You know how those big mutha fuckers irk my damn nerves."

"Not again. At this fucking rate I will never finish my set."

"Just one Beloved? Don't worry Bayo, Fionna and I can handle it, so you just keep singing your pretty lil heart out."

"Marshy, what would I do without you. Give that bastard hell," Bayo said before getting back to her song.

Marshall stood up from his stool and bowed down in front of Fionna.

"Shall we my lady?"

"Yes we shall," Fionna stood from her bar stool reached in her purse and took out her retractable crystal sword."

They walked into the parking lot to see a huge white angelic creature wilding a large jewel encrusted golden axe.

"Its screeches are both the most freighting and the most alluring things I have ever heard before in my life." Fionna said.

"Yeah, this creature is from Paradiso, which is like heaven. It is hard to resist falling for these monsters, that's how they were designed. However, I am part demon and it has no effect on me. You on other hand, being human you need to watch out."

"Uh huh," is all Fionna could say as she mindlessly looked upon the magnificent creature. She just could not look away it was so majestic almost like looking into the face of glory itself.

The monitor went black and the lights turned on in the studio.

"Geez I am tired of saying this. If you are under the age of 17 or have a weak constitution we ask that you turn off your television. Oh and this network does not condone the killing, beheading, mangling or harming of angels or angelic like creatures. Now can we please get back to the date, we always cut it off at the good part."

The lights went off and monitor cut back on.

Marshall grabbed his axe in his right hand preparing for battle. The creature screeched again and came charging towards Marshall, crashing down its massive axe which shook the entire parking lot.

"Shit, that thing better not mess up my motorcycle." He thought as he leaped out of the way and flew to a safe distance.

The monster charged again, but it was not coming for him. He looked down to Fionna who was still in her trance.

"Fionna, wake up," Marshall yelled morphing into his demonic form while rushing over to the Beloved.

He landed right in front of the creature and locked arms with the angelic behemoth. Marshall stuck his teeth into its neck shredding it like paper and the creature screamed in horror. Reaching to the creature's sides he went for its arms twisting them back, breaking them off. The wounded creature fell to its knees in anguish before Marshall grabbed its head and snapping its neck. Its lifeless body tumbled to the ground and exploded into a pile of halos.

"It's screeches are so beautiful." After all that had gone on the only thing Fionna could comprehend were the beautiful tormented sounds of the beloved's demise.

Marshall turned back into his normal form and made his way over to Fionna, "Hey Fi, are you okay?"

Fionna continued blinking slowly until she finally was in her right state of mind, "Yeah I am fine. I couldn't do anything but stare. I felt so helpless."

"I warned you, they don't bother demons like Bayo and me, but human are susceptible to their alluring charm."

"Oh… Thank you for saving me. I feel foolish."

"Don't be, it's just one of those things you cannot control. Let's go back in and finish our drinks."

Fionna smiled while laying a sweet kiss on Marshall's cheeks before walking back into the bar. Marshall made sure to gather all the halos the creature had dropped before returning to the bar."

Claps and whistles rang through the air as Marshall walked through the doors victorious.

Bayonetta spoke into the mic, "Let's give it up for my little Cheshire, Marshall"

Basking in the admiration Marshall slowly walked back over to the bar before yelling, "A round of drinks on me."

The bar goers went wild as Rodin went in the back to prepare Marshall's huge request.

"So bunny after this round of drinks, I was thinking that we could go out to nightclub in the Nightosphere."

"Is it safe for me to go there?"

"Sure, you're with Marshall Lee baby, who would mess with me?"

Rodin came back delivering shots all around, finally laying the last two in front of Fionna and Marshall.

Marshall laid the halos on the bar, "I think these should cover all my drinks with a little left over for a Rodin's custom,"

"Right on baby, right on, hold on I will be right back."

He floated into the air and disappeared into a large red portal. Marshall cleaned the dirt from under his nails while he waited for him to return. The huge portal reappeared and Rodin came flying out beaten and bloodied.

"Damn it Marshall, you better appreciate this, it nearly killed me." He raised his arm revealing a gorgeous Katana sword. "This is Shuraba, it is a living sword with the pulsing heartbeat of Ashura the demon God of war. It is always seeking blood; the blade will even suck the very souls out of its victims. So be good to my baby."

Rodin handed the sword over to Marshall and he meticulously looked the weapon over.

"Here you go bunny, enjoy your new sword."

Her eyes twinkled, she could not believe that Marshall was giving her such an amazing weapon.

"Are you sure, this seems too good for me…" She slightly looked away as she finished the last part.

Marshall grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "Hey, there is nothing that is too good for you. If anything most things are not good enough."

She hugged Marshall tightly and took the sword into her hands feeling its overwhelming power surge through her body.

"Thank you Marshall, thank you Rodin. I will take special care of him."

"That's all I ask baby, I love my weapons, and a piece of me goes whenever I give one away."

Fionna and Marshall finished off their last drink and started walking towards the door.

"See yea on Friday Rodin"

Rodin gave a simple nod and went back to cleaning his shot glasses.

"See ya Bayo, until next time," he said with a quick nod and a faint wave.

"Until next time Cheshire Puss." She gave a slow wink and blew a kiss in his direction as he and Fionna made their way out of the Gates of Hell.

They got back on his motorcycle and before they placed their helmets on Marshall said,

"So I will need to go back to my place to get to the Nightosphere. I want to park my motorcycle home. I am not sure how intoxicated I will get," He gave an evil smirk and placed his helmet on his head, Fionna followed suit.

They rode off into the night as the moon shined down lighting their path. It was late, hardly anyone one was on the rode allowing Marshall to hit insane speeds. Fionna was fine with it; she loved the pulses of adrenaline that shot through her body. She was an adventurer after all. They continued riding until they found themselves going into a little cave with a cottage right in the center. Marshall stopped in front of the house and jumped off the bike.

"Hey Marshall is your hot sister/friend seeing anyone?" LSP said butting in once again.

Marshall let out a hardy laugh. "I thought Fionna was supposed to be the one making a love connection."

"Well no one said I couldn't make one too."

"Well to answer your question yeah she is and I think her boyfriend Luka loves your show, so why don't you say hello to him."

"Umm… geez…just get back to your date."

Fionna laughed, "You sure know how to get under his skin."

"Well he knows how to get under everyone else's skin. Sorry LSP you can be annoying." He said loudly into the camera.

They both chuckled and made their way to the vampire's house. The house was pretty clean despite the distressed rocker look that Marshall possessed. He walked over to the wall, drew a face, threw some milk over the face, and then chanted some words and like presto a purple and black vortex appeared in his living room.

"Ta da, Instant portal. Come on Fionna lets go raise some hell."

"Yeah maybe this time I can get in on the action."

They walked through together only to be dropped in a place of utter confusion. Beast flew through the blood colored skies. Crazy rivers of black ooze flew upward and disappeared into nowhere. Mountains grew, crumbled and grew again in a matter of moments. Fionna was sure she did not like this place.

"Ummm Marshall are you sure it's safe."

"Is the great Fionna afraid?"

"No it's just I am not a demon or a vampire, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"All walks of life come down to the Nightosphere especially our clubs, even PM comes down here to party."

"Really?"

"Yeah she was here 3 nights ago while I was playing a gig."

"Well if a candied maid can come and enjoy herself I guess I can too."

"So what's the name of the spot?"

"Lucifer's Last Resort…"

"Huh…. Okay sounds…okay."

Marshall chuckled grabbing Fionna by the hand leading her through a twisted maze of fire and brimstone. They finally made it to the club which had a line that wrapped around the corner.

"Marshall that line is crazy; we will never make it in."

"Yea we will."

Marshall floated up to the front of the line where the huge red demonic bouncer removed the rope giving him safe passage through.

"How did you…"

"I am the Vampire King and heir to the Nightosphere. I can come and go as I please."

"Oh.."

As soon as the two made their way a crashing wave of music hit their ears. There were creatures all around dancing, grinding, drinking and over all having a good time. The two made their way to the bar. "Hey Johnny, give me a double shot of the devil's blood and get Fionna a flaming martini."

The orange demon walked behind the bar preparing the King's drinks.

"So Fi, are you having fun so fat?"

I must admit I really thought you would be a jerk, but I am really having a good time."

"Oh I'm a jerk but I thought I would show you my nice side first."

The bartender walked over with their drinks. Fionna looked at it confused, "Um Marshall my drink is on fire."

Marshall grabbed his forehead and fell back laughing, "Fionna just blow it out. When you do, it will turn red."

She blew out the fire and like Marshall said, the white martini turned blood red.

"Impressive, I think I will get another one of these."

Marshall picked up his beer and gulped it down, "Another beer over here."

The bartender brought over another beer, and like the other he downed it.

"Another."

"Another"

"Another"

By the time Marshall was done 8 empty beer bottles were lined up on the counter. Marshall got up finally feeling a little tipsy.

"Girl it is time to sweat out these beers." He stood up grabbing Fionna and worked his way to the center of the dance floor. The music was loud; they could feel the beat thumping in their chests.

Marshall swayed with the music, "Fionna this is my song, dance with me."

Fionna was not sure exactly how to dance. She did not want to look stupid in front of Marshall. She quickly scanned the room to see what the other girls were doing. They all grinded and swaying their hips suggestively against their dates.

"Welp, I should follow suit" she thought to herself.

She walked over to Marshall, placed her arms around his neck and started to sway seductively. Marshall's eyes grew wide with lust as he grabbed onto her waist. At that moment the music was in control. Their bodies moved in sync, perfectly complementing each other. They looked in each other's eyes and no one else was there, there was no club, they were not in the Nightosphere, at that moment there was only Marshall and Fionna.

The two continued dancing while Marshall spoke, "Fionna, I am having a great time."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hey, wanna come back to my place, watch a movie and eat some brinner?

"Brinner"

"It's gotta be like 2am so it's a combination of breakfast and dinner."

"Uh huh…brinner," they both burst into laughter, stopped dancing and made their way out the club.

Marshall stumbled outside. He repeated what he did at home and the portal leading home appeared before them.

"Ladies first," he said letting Fionna walk through first and then following close behind.

They both landed in Marshall's living room and Fionna made her way over to his couch.

"So Fi, what do you want to eat?"

"You don't listen. What did I tell you on stage?"

"BACON PANCAKES, I remembered," LSP said with excitement.

"Damn it LSP, why don't you butt out," he ranted making his way to the kitchen.

"Soooorrrryy. Geezy peezy. I was just trying to help. Get back to your date" LSP said with venom with in his voice.

Marshall sighed and continued looking through the refrigerator, "Hey I thought I was supposed to make these pancakes if we embarked on tier 15."

"Tier 15? You mean have sex. Who says tier 15, what are you 13?"

Marshall blushed rubbing the back of his head, "I just like the way it sounds. It sounds bad in an innocent sorta way." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Aww the Vampire King has a childish side." Fionna joked.

Marshall simply smiled and started making pancakes, "Hey Fi, place a movie in the DVD player, I will be finished in about 10 minutes."

"Sure," Fionna walked over to the impressive DVD collection. She slowly scanned looking for something to watch before laughing.

"What's so funny," Marshall slowly raised his eyebrows.

"You own The Notebook? Really" She pulled out the movie waving it in the air before falling on the couch laughing.

"Hey shut it, I think that it was a very captivating movie thank you very much." His face was now very rosy.

Fionna walked back over placing the movie back on the shelf, "Umm how about The Hangover? I love that movie."

"Sounds like a winner" Marshall finally made his way to the sofa having completed their meal.

Fionna placed the DVD in the player. She went back to the couch as Marshall handed her a plate of bacon pancakes. They ate and laughed until the movie was over. When the credits started to roll Marshall grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink. He came back plopping on the couch. "It's kinda late. Are you ready to go home?"

"Not really, I am really having a lot of fun."

He gave a devilish smile, "So what does the little adventure want to do?"

"You know what would make me happy?"

"What?"

"Sing a song for me. I have to admit when you were on stage earlier your voice was mesmerizing. A private show would be appreciated."

"Well thank you. What would you like to hear?"

"Surprise me…" She gave a seductive smile before getting comfortable on the couch.

"You got it bunny," With that he snapped his fingers and his guitar appeared in his arms once more.

"I gotta say that is freakin cool."

'I know, you don't have to tell me." With a sensual smirk, he stood up in front of his couch and gave his private concert to Fionna,

Touch me, I'm going to scream if you don't  
Inside I know we have the feeling that you won't, oh no

I know it sounds confusing  
But it makes a lot of sense  
Row a boat across the ocean  
Dig a hole under the fence

Touch me, I'm going to scream if you don't  
Inside I know we have the feeling that you won't, oh no

I can tell by the way you smile  
I'm smiling too, I see myself in you  
I can tell by the sounds you make  
When you are pleased, you see yourself in me

Touch me, I'm going to scream if you don't  
Inside I know we have the feeling that you won't

How many nights  
Can a soul so full of life remain untouched?  
How can a soul make the most  
Of what is whole and what is here?

I need a human right by my side  
Untied, untied  
I need a human right by my side  
Untied, untied

I need a human right by my side  
Untied, untied  
I need a human, I need a human  
I need a human

'Marshall…" was the only thing Fionna was able to utter before she slowly walked over and kissed him eagerly, needing to kiss the lips from which those beautiful words had escaped. Marshall dropped his guitar on the ground and grabbed her waist closing the gap between them. Their tongues intertwined as they were unable to control their primal urges. Fionna slowly pulled his shirt over his head, kissing his chest moving all the way down to his belly button before moving back to his soft cool lips. He purred against her lips needing her, wanting her in more ways than one. Marshall slowly moved his fingers over to her cheek and then back down to her lips. She softly kissed his fingers before moving again to his lips. He reached behind her head pulling her hair out of her ponytail letting it cascade down her delicate shoulders. He nuzzled his nose into her neck kissing, licking, and inhaling her sweet aroma.

Oh Fionna," he finally spoke after many minutes of quiet exploration. He stepped back looking at the beauty before him. He could take it no more; he finally picked up his bunny and floated her up to his bedroom.

"Get out" was the last thing heard before the monitor went black and the studio lights flickered back on.

LSP was lying on his stomach across the white love seat. His feet swung back and forth in the air as he finally looked away from the now dark monitor. "OH MY GLOB. Did you see that? Those two will be having fun tonight"

The crowd hooted and hollered sharing the host's excitement.

"Well as you all know, next week is elimination. Who do you think she will pick? I can hardly wait. Well until next time. I am LSP and this is the Dating Game."

A/N; Marshall is awesome... Next week is elimination so I guess I need to sit down and figure out what will happen next. Until next time, thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Elimination Day

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. Well it's elimination day, so enjoy...**

**Chapter 5: Elimination Day**

The flamboyant host walks out to the stage waving to his adoring fans. He did not fail to impress with his lilac suit, black dress shirt with matching black accessory. He finally walked over to a lone chair before speaking.

"Good evening. I am LSP and this is the Dating Game. Last week Fionna went on her finally date with Marshall Lee the Vampire King and let's just say it got a little hot and heavy. I can hardly wait and I know you guys can't either so let's welcome Fionna."

Fionna came out waving to the crowd. The crowd went wild hardly able to hold both their anticipation and their total adoration for the young adventurer. She finally made her way over to LSP, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before having a seat in her chair.

"Sooooo, how was last week's date?"

"I had a great time. Marshall is a lot of fun."

"I bet," he sarcastically cleared his throat, "So what happened when you guys kicked out my camera crew?"

Fionna's face turned bright red, "We talked."

"About?"

"Stuff…"

"You're lying," LSP sang.

"Fine we went to Tier 15, is that what you wanted to hear?

"Tier 15, didn't you laugh at him last week about saying that?"

"Well after I thought about it, I felt that it was cute, in a devilish sort of way."

"Hmmm…. Cute. Well you know what today is, elimination day. You have three wonderful men but you can only keep two for now. I am going to be honest with you I do not know who you will pick. You seem to have made a pretty good connection with all of them."

"Yeah I know this will be a hard choice."

"Well Fionna you have the floor. Let me call out the bachelors and you will be left to your work. Gentlemen come on out."

Flame Prince, Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee all come out waving to the crowd before sitting in their designated seats. Both FP and PG fidgeted around nervously. They knew that it was down to the wire and one of the three would be going home. Marshall on the other hand was as cool as a cucumber; he leaned back in his chair with his arm playfully thrown across the back. Fionna finally walked over to the bachelors and gave a bitter sweet smile.

"Hey guys? How are you?"

"Feeling good" Flame Prince said.

"I am well, thank you for asking," said Prince Gumball

"I am awesome babe, but you know that already." Marshall Lee said with a smirk.

Fionna walked over to her Flame Prince and grabbed his hands." FP I had such a fun time with you. I never in a hundred years would have thought that I would like going to a destruction derby. I felt a surge of adrenaline that I have never felt before. Thank you." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Walking over to Prince Gumball, she grabbed his hands, "Gumball, I will admit I hated the opera."

The audience laughed.

"However seeing you fight was almost mesmerizing. Your moves were so fluent, so precise. Then the meal you made me was amazing. You opened your home and your heart to me and let me in. I have a new respect for you. Thank you for being there when I was vulnerable. That meant a lot to me." She hugged him close and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

She finally walked up to Marshall and grabbed his hands, "Marshall we had a ball. I never thought I could have so much fun all in one night. Your singing is electrifying; you have the power to sway my emotions in ways I never thought possible. It was also nice seeing your different shades of red."

Marshall smirked taking in all the compliments.

"Lastly, thank you for that beautiful Katana, I will always cherish it" Marshall closed his eyes and poked out his lips awaiting his kiss only to feel Fionna release his hands and walk back to LSP.

"Oh Shit," Marshall thought nervously.

"I must have been too forward. She may not pick me. I can't deal with that, after last week I cannot see myself without her." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well Fionna, those were very sweet sentiments, so who's getting the boot?" he said while kicking his foot in the air.

Laughter rolled around the studio audience but then died down to a quiet hush as everyone anxiously waited for her to deliver her verdict.

"Gumball."

A collective gasp rolled around the room. Fionna walked over to Gumball and gave him a hug. "Gumball I see you more like an older brother. Can we still be friends? I would be grateful to learn more from you."

"I would be honored my dear Fionna." He stood up, kissed her hand and walked off stage waving to the audience.

"Well there you have it, we have Flame Prince and Marshall Lee left. Next week all three of them will go on a date prepared by Fionna. We will send a limo to your house Fionna at 6pm sharp. Be ready."

Fionna walked over to the now relieved Marshall Lee and moved her lip to his ear, "Scared you didn't I?" She let out a quiet chuckle and moved back to LSP.

Marshall gave a sly smirk, "Real cute Fionna."

"Next week is going to be so globing awesome. You don't want to miss this one guys. Make sure to tune in next week to see Fionna's double trouble date."

Marshall Lee and Flame Prince both looked at each other with a new sense of determination to win Fionna's heart.

"That's right boys, let the hate fester in you." LSP clung his fingers together and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Shut up LSP," Fionna said snickering.

"Well I am LSP and this is the Dating Show."

**A/N: It was hard to choose, but I think that FP and Marshall will be more fun. Unfortunately, my brain is now oozing out of my head so does anyone have any date ideas for the next chapter? If you do drop me a note. I will pick the best one and work it into my story. Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments and for following the story. Please Review...**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date Part 1

A/N: I do not own Adventure Time, or any of the video games mentioned.

Thank you for continuing to follow my story and special thanks to Kurohana806 and CallMeBunny for the great suggestions. Well I hope you like what I did with your ideas. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Double Date Part 1: Let's Go to the Park**Bottom of Form

The lights turn on to reveal LSP dramatically laid out on the couch. He is wearing an all-white suit with purple accessories. He finally sits up and speaks to the crowd, "Good Evening, I am LSP and this is the Dating Game. Thanks for tuning in for our special double date show, we will not go off the air until their date is over. Folks I gotta tell you I am on the edge of my seat. I can hardly wait to see what is going to happen tonight. Let us check in on the fair Fionna. Hey Fi, you there?" LSP yelled obnoxiously.

The monitor cuts on revealing Fionna sitting on her love seat with a duffel bag beside her. "Yeah LSP I am her, I am just waiting for my ride to come."

"Ooooo, where will you and the lads be heading tonight?"

"Well we will actually be going to three different locations. We will be going to DK's Tropic Escape Amusement Park, for FP, than we will be going to Zelda's Ocarina of Rhythm Karaoke Bar, for Marshall and our final location will be a secret."

A knock came at the door. "Looks like your dates are outside." LSP said as giddy as school girl.

Fionna just smirked as she walked over and opened the door.

"Didn't I say give it up Flame boy, you're gonna lose."

"Suck it fang face."

Fionna tapped her foot and folded her arms, "Please tell me you two will not be like this all night."

"He called me fang face," Marshall yelled while throwing his hands in the air.

"Well you are." FP said rolling his eyes.

"Look, I can always close the door and forget about this night because I really do not need this."

"Fine," they both said looking away.

"Beautiful, now Flame Prince grab my bag and Marshall grab my arm,"

"With pleasure," Marshall said as he rushed over to Fionna's side poking his tongue out at FP.

"The night is young boys let's have some fun." Fionna said right before smacking Marshall in the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I saw you, now come on the limo's waiting."

They all walked to limo and headed towards their first destination. The drive there was unbearably quiet everyone was relieved to finally reach their first stop.

"Well FP, I choose this place for you. Donkey Kong's Tropic Escape Amusement Park is supposedly one of the best extreme adult parks in all of AAA. I thought it would be a lot of fun."

"I've always wanted to come here, I am super excited."

Fionna walked over to FP and grabbed his hand "Come on lets go have some fun."

The two walked hand in hand while Marshall floating slowly behind slightly irritated.

"Marshy you look a little upset. Are you okay?" LSP finally chimed in only turning on Marshall's head set.

"This is not the time LSP, leave me the fuck alone." Marshall's eyes grew dark as coal.

"It's okay, I know you want some time with Fi, but you better catch up do you really want FP to spending so much alone time with her?"

Marshall let the idea knock around his head for a moment, "Okay LSP I am on it, but you better watch it. I will be back at the studio next week, remember that."

"I am fully aware of this but Marshall remember I am on your side, Team FioLee. Now get back to your date and think of some creative ways to make your presence known."

"Pffttt, whateva."

Marshall floated right behind the two and worked his way on Fionna's free side wrapping his arm around her waist, "I know you two were not going to start the party without me now were you?"

Fionna simply shock her head, "No Marshall, we are trying to figure out what ride to go on first. I figured I would let FP choose since this part of the date is technically for him."

"So where to Flame boy?" Marshall asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was thinking we could start off with the Barrel Blast. I heard it is one of the best rides here."

The group made their way to the ride, as they drew closer Fionna face grew pale and lifeless, "Uhhh is this the ride FP?"

"Hell yeah it is. I know, I am just as excited as you are." He started running like a little kid at the carnival.

Marshall looked over and saw Fionna's expression. Giving a quick smirk he turned invisible and floated over her shoulder. "Are you okay bunny."

She looked around surprised but quickly realized it was Marshall, "Uh yeah, I am fine."

He giggled lightly, "I am a vampire, I know the look of terror when I see it."

"Okay, okay… I am a little scared okay, but I don't want to look like a chicken." She whispered, not wanting Flame Prince to catch their conversation.

"Tell you what. I am not interested in this ride at all, so I will protect you. I will make sure to stay close by and if you fall I will catch you."

"Thanks Marshall. I would kiss your cheek but I can't seem to find it."

Marshall quickly reappeared and placed his face right in front of her lips, they both chuckled as she kissed his cheek and ran to catch up with FP.

"Smooth move Marshall." LSP chimed in.

"Uh huh." Marshall walked on to catch up to Fionna and FP.

By the time Marshall made his way up the platform the instructor was already explaining the ride. "Okay there will be two sets of barrels, the first set moves up and down. On the inside of each one is a launch button. You must time each launch carefully and if you do it right you will land securely in the next barrel. You will continue doing this until you make it to the second set of barrels. This is the best part of the ride. There are 5 barrels in the second set. You will fly upwards through each one. You will not need to do anything, this is done automatically. After you reach the fifth one you will be shot through the air and land in our net at the end of the course. Now if you happen to miss a barrel don't worry, you will carefully land in a pool of foam below and you will be able to climb back here and try again. So do you guys have any questions?"

The all gave a collective no.

"Good, here are your helmets, knee pads and elbow pads. If you have any problems, I will be here do not hesitate to ask me for help."

FP went first and with precise accuracy made his way to the next barrel, "I did it Fi, come on its fucking awesome."

Marshall handed the instructor the equipment back, "I won't be needing this. I am here more for moral support."

Fionna looked back at Marshall who gave a reassuring nod. She gave a quick sigh and went into the first barrel. She stuck her head out looking for the right opportunity, slammed the button and missed.

As Marshal promised, as soon as he saw her falling to the net he was right there to catch her. She held on close to his chest and whispered "Thank you" into his neck. He simply nodded as he flew her back to the start point.

"Hey you wanna know why you missed your target?"

"Why?"

"You didn't have confidence; you were doubting yourself the entire time. So now that you are confident that nothing will happen, go have fun." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and placed her back into the barrel.

Fionna could not help but feel a weird combination of assurance and adoration. She cleared her mind and pressed the button. When she opened her eyes she was sitting safely in the next barrel. She looked around in total disbelief.

"I did it Marshall. I did it FP" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Marshall laid against the gate happy that his little bunny was finally enjoying herself, "That's awesome Fi. Keep it up."

Flame Prince did not respond, he was already on last part of the ride. He was too excited to realize that he had left his date behind. Now with Fionna's new found confidence she made her way through the ride and finally reached the red barrels. She took a deep breath and flew through the air at top speed. Finally opening her eyes she was soaring and the feeling of weightlessness was invigorating. She felt free, "I wonder if this is how Marshall feels when he flies, it's amazing," she thought. She started to descend into the net but right before she fell in Marshall scooped her up in his arms and slowly floated to the ground.

"Did you have fun bunny?"

"I did, and thanks for everything. You have been great."

Giving a warm smile he said, "Let's find Flame boy and get to the next ride."

Flame Prince sat on the bench beside the barrel blast ride and wondered how the date was going.

LSP turned on Flame Prince's head set, "FP, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I am sitting here waiting for Fi to finish up with the ride."

"Your date is bombing? Marshall is sweeping her off her feet as we speak, literally."

FP looked down disappointed, "What should I do?"

"Well a little birdy told me that the Vampire King is afraid of roller coasters, why don't you find a ride that will help you cozy up to Fi. I am on your side buddy, Team FIOAME"

FP gave a cocky smile, "I got it."

"Good now have fun on your date." He said cutting off the head set.

As LSP and FP finished their pep talk, Fionna and Marshall finally walked up.

"Fi wasn't that ride awesome," he said jumping off the bench.

She gave a soft smile, "I have to admit it was intense, I can't wait to see what is next."

"Well how about Mine Cart Madness, it is supposedly one of the scariest roller coasters here, at one point it even flies off the tracks."

Marshall's expression turned cold as he looked away, "Hey guys I am a little hungry, you go ahead, I am gonna go pick up a candied apple."

FP shrugged and smugly said, "Suit yourself, come on Fi." He wrapped his arm around her waist, leaving Marshall behind.

Marshall floated off annoyed with himself, "I am the Vampire King for Glob sake, why am I so afraid of roller coasters?"

He continued on until he found a bench in front of Dixie Kong's Monkey Bars. "I guess watching grown adults fall off the monkey bars will cheer me up." He laid back and floated over top of the bench and hoped that Fionna would not have any questions about this incident later on.

Fionna and FP finally made their way to the ride and stood in line.

Flame Prince finally spoke up, "Honestly Fi, I am not sure what you see in Marshall, he is an arrogant prick."

Fionna simply laughed, "Yeah he can be a jerk, but deep down he has a good heart. He tries to hide his good side but it's there. When you left me on the barrel ride he stayed back and helped me get across. Honestly I was terrified but he helped me get over it."

"Oh…Well can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"How do you feel about me," he said looking down at his feet.

She gave a warm smile, "I like you FP, which is why we are on this date now. I have to admit, it will be hard to pick between you and Marshall next week. Why do you ask?"

"Well I just think you're an amazing girl, I was just happy you did not view me as a brother, like you did with Gumball." He grabbed Fionna's hands. "I really like you Fi, I would love to see where this will all lead."

Fionna gave FP a kiss on the cheek, "I think we are next."

He walked her over to the cart, "Ladies first."

"Thank you my good sir," They both laughed as the strapped in for a wild ride.

The roller coaster slowly worked its way up to the top as Fionna dug her nails deeper into FP's hands.

"Uhh Fi, are you a little nervous?" He said slowly moving his hands from Fionna's grip.

She let out a chuckle, "I am sorry. I might be a little nervous. Will you hold my hand when we drop down. I promise not to stick my nails in this time."

He gave a quick chuckle, "Sure, but hold on tight we are at the tooooooop." With one final scream they flew down the track at top speed. They went through loops, turns and even under water. Fionna missed all of this unfortunately her eyes were wired shut as she screamed her way through the ride. They finally made it to the end and she felt like her heart had leaped in her throat. The mine cart finally slowed to a halt and the safety bars released.

They both got out, still feeling the rush of the ride, "So how was it Fionna?"

"I thought I was going to die."

The two laughed as Fionna placed her head on his shoulder and walked off in search of Marshall. They found him still floating by the monkey bars, letting out short chuckles every time someone fell.

"Marshall what are you doing?"

"Oh just enjoying the scenery. How was the roller coaster?"

"It was amazing; my heart is still thumping through my shirt. Well guys, I think we have time for one more ride, any suggestions?"

"Let's try a less extreme ride like Bramble Scramble," Marshall said mischievously.

"Less extreme? You mean the ride where they put you in a giant ball and roll you down a track made of thorns?"

Marshall smirked, "Yeah, that one."

"Hell no, how about Kiddy's bumper cars." Fionna said

"BOOOOOOO… no bumper cars, how about Funky Kongs Bungee jump." Flame Prince suggested."

"Fi, that actually sounds like fun, how about it?" Marshall said surprised that he was even agreeing with FP.

"Uhh...yeah sure let's do it."

The three walked off in search of the ride. They finally found it, all three stopped and looked straight up at the 400 foot platform.

Fionna just smiled "Well guys let's get up there."

They took the elevator to the top and were astonished by how high up they were. The instructor got them into the necessary gear and simply said, "Okay you are all strapped in. When you are ready just go to the edge and fall forward."

The three looked down as the wind blew through their hair, sending chills up and down their spines. The amusement park looked so small from that height, it was so quiet up there that the only thing that was heard was the distant screams of the park patrons down below.

"Well are you guys ready?"

"As I'll ever be." FP said as he was unable to control his anticipation anymore.

The three gave a collective nod before closing their eyes and falling forward.

"The monitor went black and the lights in the studio came back on.

"Wow that was intense. I gotta say I would not have been able to do it." LSP said covering his face dramatically. "So far so good folks, it looks like they are really having fun. I hate to do this to you but we have to go to commercial break."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Date: Part 2

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time, further more I do not own any of the songs or games mentioned below. **

**I want to say thank you for all the reviews and for continuing to follow my story. FP had his fun but now its Marshall's turn. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Double Date: Part 2: The Heart's Song**

The lights of the studio cut back on and LSP is sitting on a bench in the studio audience.

"We are back from the commercial break. I am here asking the audience who they think Fionna will pick." He walks over to a random cupcake lady, "So ma'am who do you think Fionna will pick?"

She blushes and covers her face, "I think Marshall Lee, but if she doesn't want him I would definitely take him."

Hoots and hollers fly around the audience. LSP continues walking and stops in front of a goblin, "Hey sir, who do you think Fionna will pick?"

"I am not sure. Marshall is charming, but Flame Prince has a good heart. I can't pick they are both awesome guys."

"Well folks this is going to be a tough one. Well back to the date."

The lights go out and the monitor cuts back on.

The three are seen sitting in the limo FP and Fionna are on one side and Marshall is positioned across from them laying on his back. Marshall snaps his fingers and his guitar appears in his arms, "Hey how long do we have until we reach our next destination Fi?"

"Umm maybe about 30 minutes give or take, why?"

"Good, that last ride was a little dry so I am going to practice. I gotta a show next week and I wanted to try out this new song I was working on."

He floats above his seat and closes his eyes while fiddling with his guitar, trying to find the correct cord. He finally starts playing a slow seductive melody and begins to sing,

**I'm dangerous, so dangerous  
I'm dangerous, you better stay away  
Stay away from me  
I'm dangerous**

The song was mild and sensual. His voice was like silk and Fionna was compelled to come closer. She walked over to him and sat on his stomach. Marshall finally opened his eyes to see Fionna perched over him.

"So I am guessing you like this song huh?" He said with a toothy grin.

"Maybe just a little…"

"Uh huh," He closed his eyes once more and went back to strumming his guitar.

**I'm dangerous, so dangerous  
You're a lone hitchhiker and I'm a traveling truck  
You better not get on this ride, you might lose your luck  
I'm dangerous**

**You better heed the signs, the skull and cross bow nights  
Stop lights and yields, I'm slippery when wild  
Cautions and red flags, I'm gonna cross that line  
I'm dangerous**

**So don't you, don't you say baby  
Baby I'm crazy, crazy for wanting  
Wanting you badly, madly I'm serious  
And you're so curious but I'm too dangerous**

**You better not kiss me once, you better not fall in love  
I'm a pterodactyl and you're a wandering dove  
I don't mean to be greedy but it's never enough  
I'm dangerous**

**I'll tell you I love you and I'll believe it's true  
Then I'll do something so bad to you  
And you'll say I hate you and you'll be screaming in a dream  
Where no one can hear you**

**So don't you, don't you say baby  
Baby I'm crazy, crazy for wanting  
Wanting you badly, madly I'm serious  
And you're so curious but I'm too dangerous**

**You're idealistic so filled with glee  
You see me as you're shining prince  
But I'm a treacherous king  
You'll accept my olive branch but I'm poison ivy**

**I'm dangerous, so dangerous  
I'm dangerous, so dangerous  
You better stay away, stay away from me  
I'm dangerous**

When the song was done he mindlessly started to adlib still trying to keep the melody fresh in his mind, "Taa daa daa daa, I'm Dangerous. Daa daa daa daa so dangerous…"

When he finally opened his eyes he was surprised to see Fionna inches away from his face.

"Marshall that song was so stimulating it makes me want to…" She swirled her finger across his chest with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Umm I am still here," FP said folding his arms and turning away.

"I am sorry FP you can always join in if you want." She flashed a seductive smirk.

Both guys sat there, mouths agape, trying to quickly comprehend what was just said.

Fionna laughed, "Too bad, we have reached our destination."

"Go around the block a few more times driver," Marshall yelled while swirling his finger in the air.

"No, we are getting out here. Grab my bag Marshall."

"Shit," Marshall and FP both said under their breath.

They got out and made their way in. "Marshall I picked Zelda's Ocarina of Rhythm Karaoke Bar. Since you love to sing, I thought this would be fun.

"Yeah, my vocal cords could use a little exercise, let's go."

The three walked up to the podium, "Yes I have a reservation for Fionna at the VIP table.

"The waitress looked over the schedule book, "Yes Fionna, let me take you to your table." The three walked behind the young lady squeezing through the crowded bar.

"Here is your seat; your waitress will be over shortly." She bowed and walked away.

"Damn Fi, this place is nice and we are right in front of the stage. This will be awesome." Marshall said finally feeling like he was in his element.

"Yeah you guys have fun, I will be back." Fionna picked up her duffle bag and walked towards the bathroom.

Marshall and FP were silent; they looked all around the club soaking in all the woodland ambiance. The stage was fashioned to look like a wood stump. There were vines and leaves draped all around the club. Mechanical birds, butterflies and fairies floated around and interacted with the bar patrons. Even the tables were scattered with leaves and twigs. A few minutes later a young red headed lady wearing an all green tunic, tights and hat walked over to their table. "Hello, I am Flame Princess and I will be your waitress tonight…would you gentlemen like… OMG Flame Prince is that you?"

FP looked up to the girl, "Flame Princess?! Oh my gosh, how are you? It's been years since I have seen you. What are you up to these days?"

"Well you know, still in school trying to get my masters, I work here part time. What are you doing here?"

"I am here on a date."

"Oh that's sweet, he's cute."

"Oh, no no no no. He's not my date. We are on this show, we are doing a double date with a girl named Fionna. It's a long story." He said rubbing the back of his head obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah, I am too good looking for him anyway,' Marshall said folding his arms and turning back to the stage.

Flame Princess gave a warm smile, "It's fine. Can I get you guys anything?"

"Umm give me a double shot of whisky, do you want anything Marshall?"

"Yeah a double whisky sounds awesome and a strawberry Martini for Fionna."

"Okay guys, I'll be right back." She walked away as Fionna was making her way back to the table. She had changed into a form fitting red halter top dress and her hair was cascading down her shoulder. Both guys jumped up and walked over to her.

"Fionna you look amazing." Marshall said pulling out her chair.

"Yeah Fi and that dress is gorgeous." Flame Prince said grabbing her hand to escort her to her seat.

"Thanks guys, I wanted to look my best on stage. So who's going first?"

"Well since this is my part of the date I think I should go first." He made his way on stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Fionna yelled behind him, "Marshall it needs to be a love song. That's our challenge each of us has to do a love song," Marshall gave an acknowledging nod.

"I am a professional, I don't do karaoke," He snapped his fingers and the karaoke equipment was replaced by his band.

The owner came running to the stage, "Where is my equipment?"

"Don't worry its fine; it is in the last place my band was at."

Marshall looked back to his band members and quietly whispered, "Hey guys where were you at before I summoned you?"

"The drummer spoke up, "Oh we were surfing over at the lava pits, why?"

Marshall closed his eyes while grabbing the bridge of his nose, "Umm if your equipment is not okay, I will replace it."

The owner slowly walked off stage shaking his head.

"Sorry about that little mishap folks. I've got a special song for a special lady, 1…2…3"

The band played a slow, sultry melody.

Marshall walked all the way to the tip of the stage and started to sing,

**_I want to use my hands on your body,  
I want to explore your rivers and your valleys.  
From the top of your mountain to the depths of your sea,  
I want to fuel the fire inside of me._**

FP stood up grabbing Fionna's hand. He pulled her close to his chest and the two started slow dancing. Marshall looked down a little annoyed but continued playing trying to figure out what to do next.

LSP finally chimed in, "Marshall what are you doing?"

Marshall was singing, he could not cuss at LSP like he wanted to. "You better figure something out; FP is getting a little close. Get it together." LSP said and then quickly shut off Marshall's headset.

___**I'm your loverman, digging as deep as I can  
I'm your loverman and I try for. I try for  
I'm your loverman, going ask for best I can  
I'm your loverman and I try for. I try for**_

Marshall vanished off stage but his singing could still be heard. No one even noticed he was gone until Fionna slipped out of FP's hands and was floating in midair. He was able to do all of this and still not miss a note.

**_I want to look in your eyes, pass the mask you hide behind  
I want to know all of you, what makes you smile what makes you blue.  
You know I want to please you, take you so high. Forget that you can't fly were just spaceships in the night._**

He reappeared holding Fionna close to his chest gazing into her eyes. They stayed suspended in air as Marshall continued his serenade. The two were lost in their own little world and FP sat back down defeated. He looked back up on stage watching the band perform, just as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Hey it's time for my break, your friend has a pretty nice voice, I would love to get a dance in before he is done."

FP gave a half smile, "Yeah, I would like that" He stood up and grabbed her hand and the two started to dance but he felt weird; he was not sure why he just felt off.

**_Your ripping your clothes off of the past  
Making a new path and a brand new day  
Baby come with me I'll take you away_**

**_I'm your loverman, digging as deep as I can  
I'm your loverman and I try for. I try for  
I'm your loverman, going ask for best I can  
I'm your loverman and I drive for. I drive for_**

**_Je t'aime mi amore, je t'aime mi amore  
Je t'aime mi amore, je t'aime mi amore  
From the garden in Versailles, to the desert in Duba  
From the top of the Great Wall we can touch the sky._**

**__****_I'm your loverman, digging as deep as I can  
I'm your loverman and I try for. I try for  
I'm your loverman, going ask for best I can  
I'm your loverman and I try for. I try for_**

Marshall floated back down to the floor sitting Fiona in her chair and moving back on the stage, "Thank you everyone. We had a blast." Everyone clapped and cheered as he made his way back to his seat.

He walked off stage snapping his fingers, however he did not want to look back afraid of how the equipment would look but to his surprise everything was intact. He gave a light sigh of relief before making his way back to his drink.

By the time Marshall got back to the table, FP and Flame Princess had also parted ways. Flame Prince picked up his glass and drank his shot, "Well I guess it's my turn."

He made his way on stage and flipped through the catalogue of songs, "Oh, I love the Gorillaz, I've got my song." He cut on the monitor and grabbed the mic.

"This is for you Fi," with that he started to sing,

**_Up on Melancholy Hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream_**

Well you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So lets set out to sea  
'Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

Marshall sat back and drank his shot. He reclined a little more in his chair, closed his eyes and tapped his foot. He thought, "He actually isn't that bad. Fionna said to choose a love song…This is a weird choice. Nice song and all, but I feel like it has a deeper meaning behind it. I wonder if Fionna got the same feeling." He looked over to Fionna who was sipping on her martini and slowly rocking back and forth. "I guess not. Hmmm it's just weird, but maybe I am over thinking things. I will keep my mouth closed and simply observe a little more."

******_So call in the submarines  
'Round the world we'll go  
Does anybody know  
If we're looking out on the day  
Of another dream_**

If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me

Up on Melancholy hill  
Sits a manatee  
Just looking out on the day  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me

When you're close to me

"Thank you." He waved leaving the stage as a roar of applause engulfed the little club. He sat down to find another glass of whisky sitting at the table waiting for him. He gave a faint smile and gulped it down.

"Well I guess it's my turn. I am nervous guys." Fionna gave an apprehensive smile and made her way to the stage.

She finally made her choice and stood nervously in front of the mic. The music came on and she swayed back and forth with the beat trying to keep her mind clear.

**_I lie awake,_**

Marshall and FP were in awe, they could not believe that Fionna had such an enthralling voice.

Marshall turned his sights to Flame Prince, "Hey FP, you play drums right? I saw you in a club down in the Nightosphere."

"Yeah, I play. Why?"

"Do you know this song?"

Yeah, this is uhhh.." He snapped his fingers hoping it would jog his memory, "Destiny, right?"

"Yeah that's it, how about we give Fi a hand?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two walked up on stage behind Fionna. Marshall snapped his fingers and a drum set appeared before FP while Marshall's bass guitar appeared in his hands.

"I hate to admit this Marshall, but that is cool as hell."

Marshall gave a quick chuckle, "Yeah I know, like I always say, it's great being the Vampire King. "

**_I've gone to ground  
I'm watchin' porn  
In my hotel dressing gown  
Now I dream of you but I still believe  
There's only enough for one in this lonely hotel suite_**

The journey's long and it feels so bad  
I'm thinkin' back to the last day we had  
Old moon fades into the new  
Soon I know I'll be back with you  
I'm nearly with you, I'm nearly with you

Fionna looked back at the two and gave a warm smile while mouthing the words, "Thank you so much."

The two smiled back and continued playing moving in closer to the microphones acting as Fionna's backup singers.

**_When I'm weak, I draw strength from you  
And when you're lost, I know how to change your mood  
And when I'm down, you breathe life over me  
Even though we're miles apart, we are each other's destiny_**

On a clear day, I'll fly home to you  
I'm bendin' time and I'm gettin' back to you  
Old moon fades into the new  
Soon I know I'll be back with you  
I'm nearly with you, I'm nearly with you

_Fionna grabbed the mic from the stand as she worked her way over to Marshall. She continued singing while grazing her hands across his face. As she moved her fingers across his lips he placed a gentle kisses right along the tips. She then made her way to FP tickling his ears with her touch. She stood behind him and her warm breath set his nerves on fire making the hairs on his neck stand on end. She gave a seductive smile to both of them before she made her way back to the front of the stage._

___**When I'm weak, I draw strength from you  
And when you're lost, I know how to change your mood  
And when I'm down, you breathe life over me  
Even though we're miles apart, we are each other's destiny**_

When I'm weak, I draw strength from you  
And when you're lost, I know how to change your mood  
And when I'm down, you breathe life over me  
Even though we're miles apart, we are each other's destiny

Fionna closed her eyes feeling the song deep in her heart. She continued swaying controlled only by the rhythm as she prepared to bellow out the final notes.

___**I'll fly, I'll fly home  
I'll fly home and I'll fly home**_

The guys ran up to Fionna, each grabbing a leg and lifting her up on their shoulders. The entire club stood to their feet and clapped in utter excitement. All that was heard from the crowd was "Encore, encore."

The three looked at each other before getting back into position "Okay one more time." Fionna yelled sending the crowd into a frenzy.

The monitor cut off and the lights in the studio cut back on, "That was amazing. Who knew they had such talent?" LSP said folding his legs while sitting back on the love seat. "Well guys, I am super sorry about this, however it's time for another commercial break."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.

TTFN, Ta Ta for now. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Double Date: Part 3

**A/N: I do no own Adventure Time or any of the songs below.**

**Thank you so much for continuing to follow my story. I see lemons on the horizon, not this chapter but really soon. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Double Date: Part 3: All Will Be Revealed**

The lights come on in the studio as LSP sits on the love seat sipping tea out of a petite purple mug, "Hello folks and we are back. I had to get a cup of tea to calm my nerves this date is killing me."

Laughter rolls through the audience as the host comically sips the warm tea, "Well let's get back to the date."

The lights in the studio go off and the monitor cuts back on.

The three are seen leaving the club waving to the crowd as they make their way outside to the limo. They all pile in and bask in the glow of their performance.

"Hey guys I have to admit that was a lot of fun," FP said flopping down in his seat.

"Yeah FP that drum solo was awesome," Marshall said making his way to the mini bar.

Fionna walked right behind him and got a beer. She had nothing to say, she was so happy that her two special guys were finally getting along. She found her seat, popped the top and enjoyed the moment. Marshall and FP rambled on like they were good friends, whether it was the alcohol that was loosening their lips or a sincerer bond that was growing was anyone's guess however the two were getting along and Fionna could not be happier.

"Fi I gotta admit, this night has been amazing. I never thought I would like karaoke but Marshall and I are talking about going next week."

Fionna smiled warmly, "I am glad you guys are having fun. Are you ready for the final part of our date?"

"Yeah I am ready. Would it happen to be a Bed and Breakfast? I feel like I should exercise the rest of my body now," Marshall said while raising his eyebrow.

Fionna took her shoe off and playfully threw it at him, "Actually, we are going somewhere I think you two will really appreciate."

Both guys looked at her with a weird look.

"Uhhhh, Fi where are we going?" FP asked.

"We are going to a place for everyone's enjoyment, especially mine." She said with an extra wide smile.

The boys were a little unnerved; they felt like lambs on their way to the slaughter.

Fionna laid back and closed her eyes, "Well guys I am going to rest while we travel to our final destination. I will need my strength." With that she closed her eyes and said nothing else.

Marshall moved over to FP, "Hey, do you have any idea where we could possibly be heading?"

"No, and for some weird reason I am nervous as hell."

"Yeah me too. OH GLOB I hope it's not a chick flick or something too girly."

As Fionna laid back napping, Marshall and FP chatted about nothing in particular, they were mostly trying to keep their minds off of where they would be heading next. After about 25 minutes of driving they finally stopped. Marshall stood up and looked out the moon roof to see that they had stopped in front of the Deadly Sins Strip Club.

"Yes," Marshall yelled while throwing his hands up in victory, "FP get up here and look where we are at.

FP reached his head out the window, "Are you for real? Fionna is a girl after my own heart."

They both went back down and shook Fionna, excited like two little boys on Christmas morning.

Fionna, Fionna, Fionna get up we are here," They both said while shaking her out of her slumber.

She smiled while rubbing her eyes, "I guess we are here."

"Hell yeah we are, come on let's go," Marshall said picking her up and sprinting out the limo.

"FP grab my bag," Fionna yelled before Marshall wisped her away into the building.

The monitor cut off and the lights in the studio cut on.

LSP laid back on the love seat with his eyes closed and his hands comfortably rested behind his head, "Ladies and Gentlemen from this moment forward the show is rated M for mature audiences ONLY! Moms and dads put the kiddies to bed, it's about to get good."

The lights cut off and the monitor cut back on.

The three stood in the lobby of the club taking in the scenery. The walls were blood red with intricate black designs. Couches were lined around the walls as many patrons were sat back enjoying lap dances from the devilish beauties each wearing different costumes depiction demonic creatures. In the center of the main room were four different stages featuring the clubs most prominent attractions. The rest of the décor was surprisingly elegant with chandeliers hung all around the club, candles on every table and lovely paintings depicting tastefully naked women. After getting an eye full they made their way to the podium to find that no one was there.

Fionna saw a sign that said, "Please ring the bell for service." She rang the bell and in an instant a black puff of smoke shot up revealing a young lady. Her black hair was placed in a neat bun and she wore an all-black suit with a red carnation in the lapel.

"You are going to have to show me that trick," Marshall said, "The black smoke would be great for my concerts."

The woman simply smiled revealing one of her fangs, "How may I help you tonight?"

"I am Fionna I have ordered a special session tonight."

"Oh yes, we have been waiting for you let me take you to our presidential room. Please follow me."

She walked them down a dark thin hallway, finally reaching the only door in the corridor; she moved to the side and opened the door. When it was completely open everyone stood there mouths open in disbelief of what they saw.

To the left was a private stage decorated in elegant red and black drapes. In front of the stage were two ornate mahogany chairs with a matching mahogany table in between them. Behind the chairs was a fountain with a statue of Aphrodite at the top pouring water from a crystal vase. To the right was a private bar stocked with shelf after shelf of the highest quality liquor that the land of AAA had to offer. Behind the bar was a young girl with long silver hair, she wore a green and black teddy, fish net stockings and a chocker that simply said "PLEASURE", and as soon as she saw them enter the room she started setting up glasses for the long night ahead.

"Holy shit Fi, you're the best," Flame Prince said picking her up and twirling her around.

"Yeah Fi, you went all out, it takes months to get a reservation in this place."

"It sure does, but being Aaa's greatest hero tends to have its advantages."

Two women came in right behind them wearing exercise gear.

"Oh I guess I should tell you guys what is going on tonight. I signed us up for a one hour lesson. At the end of our lesson I will put on a performance for you and you two will work together to perform for me."

"What?" Marshall said before moving over to the bar.

"What are you doing?" Fionna asked taking her duffel bag from FP.

"I am getting wasted. I need a little liquid courage to get through this one.

"Move over, I'm with you," FP said before making his way to the bar.

"I am going to go practice, when you guys have enough "liquid courage" go with your instructor and she will help you two with your routine." Fionna and her instructor walked up on stage and worked their way into the back room to start preparing for the show.

"Marshall, how the hell did we get into this?" FP said before downing a shot.

"I don't know, but you gotta admit this is one of the best nights we've had in a long time." He said taking his shot.

"Your right, this has been one hell of a night." He took another shot.

"I think we are nice and tipsy, let's go." He took his final shot and made his way over to the instructor.

The three made their way behind the stage and went to their private dance studio.

**- 1 hour later-**

FP, Marshall and their instructor came out the room, and made their way back over to the bar.

"Fionna will be going on first; you guys go ahead and get your drinks then have a seat. The show will start in 5 minutes." The instructor walked behind the back and returned with a chair. She placed the chair in the center of stage before leaving the room.

Marshall and FP got their drinks and made their way to their seats right in front of the stage.

"Guys I do not know about you but I am excited." LSP said.

"You know what LSP, even YOU cannot ruin this moment so yes I am excited too." FP said finally getting comfortable.

"LSP go away the show is going to start soon and the last thing I wanna think about is you," Marshall said while rolling his eyes.

"Fine I can tell when I'm not wanted," he said before cutting off their headsets.

"Dude he drives me insane." FP said taking his shot.

"Yeah, he gets under my skin too; I have just learned to get on his nerves before he gets on mine. Hey I am going to get another drink you want anything?"

"Yeah a double shot of scotch."

"Okay," Marshall got up and ordered the drinks. He twiddled his thumbs and imagined Fionna laid out naked across the stage, with him over top of her, sucking… but before he could go too deep in his thoughts his drinks were placed in front of him. He grabbed them just as the lights went dim in the room. He shot over to his seat and handed FP his drink.

The sound of a guitar was heard over the intercom. Fionna came walking out stepping on beat, totally in sync with the music. She wore a form fitting man's white dress shirt, black fishnet stockings, a red tie, and a pair of 6 inch red stiletto heels. The guys clapped and whistled as she made her way to the chair in the middle of the stage.

The singer's deep, sultry voice echoed through the room cueing Fionna to start her routine.

**_I knew a girl named Nikki  
I guess you could say she was a sex fiend  
I met her in a hotel lobby  
Masturbating with a magazine  
She said, "How'd you like to waste some time?"  
And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind_**

The guitar wailed as she seductively swayed her hips and flung her hair around making sure to keep eye contact with the boys. She sucked on her finger and softly glided it across her chest as she turned her back to them move her butt from right to left dropping low every time she went back and forth, mesmerizing her two companions.

**_She took me to her castle  
And I just couldn't believe my eyes  
She had so many devices  
Everything that money could buy  
She said, "Sign your name on the dotted line"_**

Fionna finally turned back around and walked over to the chair. She sat down, folded her legs and with one quick smirk she snapped her fingers.

**_The lights went out… _**

All the lights in the room went out, all that was heard in the lone darkness was the click clack of Fionna heels as she made her way off stage. After just a few seconds of darkness Fionna snapped her fingers once more. When the light cut back on Marshall and FP were both handcuffed to their chairs.

**_And Nikki started to grind  
Nikki_**

"What the hell?" FP said struggling trying to get free.

"Fi, how in the hell did you do that?" Marshall asked, even with his enhanced hearing he could not figure out what just happened. "And why can't I break these handcuffs?" He struggled harder to remove his shackles but to no avail.

Fionna walked up to Marshall, placed her foot right between his legs and drew close to his ear, "You are not the only one who can snap their fingers and magic happens."

She slowly took her tie off licking her lips and blowing sweet kisses to Marshall in the process. After she removed the tie she flung it around Marshall's neck propelling herself forward allowing him to get a face full of her cleavage.

"Doesn't it hurt to know you can't touch?" She moved her chest even closer, "Huh Marshall?"

"Fi do you know what you're doing to me," he hissed in frustration, "You gotta uncuff me." Marshall pleaded laying soft kisses over the exposed part of her breast.

She moved back giving sad puppy dog eyes, "Sorry Marshy," She then stepped up on their table and got on all fours.

**_The castle started spinning  
Or maybe it was my brain  
I can't tell you what she did to me  
But me body will never be the same_**

She crawled around on the table grinding it slowly and whipping her hair around teasingly. Her mission tonight was to send the guys over the edge and give them a night they could never forget. She stood up and unbuttoned the shirt and flung it over to the side. Underneath the shirt she wore an all-black lacey bra and panty set.

**_Her lovin' will kick your behind  
Oh, she'll show you no mercy  
But she'll sho'nuff, sho'nuff  
Show you how to grind  
Darling Nikki, oh_**

She stepped off the table and made her way to FP. She stood there with her back turned to him and slowly swayed back and forth, moving down to touch her toes. She grabbed the bottom of her leg, and slowly worked her hand up to her thigh. When she finally made her way completely up her leg she fell back into FP's lap and wrapped her hands around his neck.

**_Woke up the next morning Nikki wasn't there  
I looked all over and all I found  
Was a phone number on the stairs  
It said, "Thank you for a funky time  
Call me up whenever you want to grind"  
Oh, Nikki, oh_**

Breathing softly in his ear she grinded in his lap until she saw his eyes roll back in pure ecstasy, with that she got up and licked the side of his face. She made her way back to the stage making sure to rock her hips from side to side giving the boys a show before she finally reached the stage.

She continued swaying her hips as she removed her bra and threw it to Marshall.

Marshall's eyes grew wide with hunger; he was so annoyed that he was unable to put his hands on his little bunny.

She then moved on to her panties and slowly slipped them off, revealing noting but a red G-string underneath, throwing threw them to FP.

FP shook from side to side trying to get free…all he wanted was a taste…

**_Oh come back Nikki, come back  
Your dirty little Prince wanna grind, grind, grind, grind  
Grind, grind, grind, grind, grind!_**

She moved around the chair gliding her fingers over it as she walked around.

"Oh my GLOB Fionna, just one touch, you are driving me crazy," FP yelled still struggling with the restraints.

"PLEASE Fi, I am losing my fucking mind here," Marshall begged, jumping up and down hoping it would help loosen it in anyway. "Glob I would do anything to be that chair," he said still hopping.

Fionna smiled suggestively as she danced around the chair. The guitar continued playing, the music getting more intense and as the music intensified so did Fionna's dancing. The guys barely blinked afraid that they would miss something. They were completely and utterly wrapped in the web she was weaving and she loved it. By the end of the night all she wanted them to think, breathe, hear, see, COMPREHEND… was Fionna.

As the music died down a sadistic laugh came across the intercom. Fionna sat backwards in the chair, laid back her hair gracefully swept against the floor as she slowly rocked her head side to side. She gave one more seductive glare to the guys before snapping her fingers. Instantly, the lights went out but only for a couple of seconds. When they came back on Flame Prince and Marshall were free and Fionna was gone.

The two frantically looked around for her but she was nowhere in sight.

"FP, that was awesome, you know we have to top that right?"

"Yeah I know, I almost drew blood trying to get out of those handcuffs." He chuckled while rubbing his wrists.

"Our routine is not going to be enough we have to come up with something better," The two huddled together making plans on how to get back at Fionna for her little strip tease.

"Hey guys, why don't you come over here and get a drink, it might help clear your mind," The bartender said pulling a bottle off the shelf.

The monitor cut off and the lights in the studio came back on.

LSP sits on the couch with his mouth wide open. "I wonder if it is too late to add bachelor number 4? I never knew Fionna was so… Excuse me folks I was letting my thoughts get the best of me. It is time for some commercials. I need a break, I gotta get myself together."

LSP got up rubbing the back of his neck as he walked off stage. The studio grew quiet and the lights went off.

A/N: For the first time ever LSP was speechless. :)

Please review and thanks again for reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Double Date: Part 4

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the songs used in this story. **

**I just want to say thank you so much for the lovely reviews, funny enough I was trying to figure out whether or not to continue, my confidence in this story was slowly dwindling. However it seems like everyone likes the story so I will keep it going. Again I want to give my thanks.**

**Fionna done messed up, it's time for a little REVENGE!**

**Chapter 9: Double Date: Part 3: Sweet, Sweet Revenge…**

The lights cut back on in the studio to reveal LSP sitting on the couch. He has changed his suit and is now wearing an all-black suit with lilac accessories. "Folks we are back, I had to take a quick shower to cool off from that one, but I am back."

The audience hooted and hollered in excitement, "Okay guys back to the date." He said pointing to the monitor. The lights cut off and the monitor cut back on.

Fionna is seen sitting at the table directly in front of the stage, fully dressed in sweatpants and a comfy tee shirt. Sipping on a strawberry martini, Fionna sat back with her legs crossed fully confident that the guys would not be able to top her act, but it would be fun to see them try. She was yanked out of her thoughts as she heard a fast paced familiar melody come across the intercom. She reclined comfortably in her seat as she took another sip of her martini.

Balls of flames flew out from stage right, illumination the dimly lit room giving quite the aerial display. Fionna shook her head in approval, "Nice touch, FP," Fionna thought as she waited with high hopes.

_**Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin', what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground**_

Marshall and FP came skipping out wearing cheerleader costumes with their hair in pig tails. As soon as Fionna saw this she spits her drink across the room before falling out of her seat laughing. The boys pranced around the stage flinging their pompoms around as they went.

_**Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see  
Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before**_

_**You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in to deep  
Ohh crazy but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night**_

Fionna finally composed herself and got back into her chair. The guys started shaking their hips and dancing comically to the music. Fionna couldn't take them seriously, "Well it looks like I've won this one. This couldn't top me in anyway." She thought.

_**Tell me, you are so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue, oh  
That I'm not wastin' my feelin's on you**_

_**Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I ever felt before**_

_**You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night**_

The music abruptly stopped and the guys skipped off stage. Fionna just shook her head, "Geez they didn't even try. I thought this part was supposed to be for me, they barely put on a show." She got up to get another drink from the bar when a woman's voice came across the intercom. 

_**I'm a little bit country and I'm a little bit rock and roll…roll…roll…roll…roll…ROLL  
**_

Fionna turned back around and sat in her seat as the ladies voice ceased and all that was heard was a piano playing a slow, mellow tune. The waitress walked over and handed Fionna another martini. She bent down and said in Fionna's ear, "I know this song, I think you will need this drink." With that she turned around and went back behind the bar. Fionna was intrigued; she took a sip of her martini waiting with high anticipation. The piano music continued on as a deep sensual male voice came across the intercom.

_**Close the doors  
Lay down  
No, no, no, not like that  
Like this, yeah, I like that**_

Okay, now here's what I want you to do  
I want you to look me right in my eyes  
And I want you to tell me exactly  
What you want me to do to you, you ready?

The alluring voice finally started singing as FP and Marshall made their way back onto the stage. Marshall came out wearing skin tight leather pants, a spiked collar and matching spiked bracelet cuffs. He wore no shirt and his shaggy hair was sprawled all over his head. FP wore a pair of suede chaps, cowboy boots and a suede vest. He, like Marshall, had no shirt on and wore a cowboy hat slightly tilted forward.

****_**Your body whispering from under the sheets  
I hear it moaning, begging loud and clearly  
I'm rather fluent in the language it speaks  
But it's your mouth, I want to tell it to me**_

Marshall eased his way off stage and moved towards Fionna, the look in his eye was enough to make her melt but little did she know all that the guys had planned for her. He stood right in front of Fionna and gave a seductive smirk. He simply said, "Say it", before he started to grind slowly against her. She heard him, but she was not sure what he was talking about. "Say what?" She thought. Unfortunately she was not in a right state of mind to figure it out. Between Marshall's delicious body right in front of her and FP on stage dancing and grinding around the chair, her mind was left in ecstasy overload.

****_**  
Girl, why don't you tell me what you want me to do to you  
Say it, say it, say it  
Girl, why don't you tell me what you want from me  
Girl won't you say it, say it, say it  
**_

Fionna finally got what Marshall was doing and was not about to give him the satisfaction of her telling him that she wanted him. However Marshall knew this, and the longer she held out the more fun FP and he would have.

Before Fionna knew it, Marshall lifted her and chair up in the air flipping them upside down right above FP. He looked into her eyes and sensually said again, "Say it." She looked away and said nothing. Without a response Marshall continued gyrating as FP continued dancing just below. All of Fionna's senses were on fire. FP's dancing sent chills down her back, Marshall's cool body working against hers made her entire body tingle and being upside down in midair made her head spin. She had never been in such a state of euphoria in her life. Just when she thought she was going to explode Marshall smiled one more time before saying, "Say it." Like last time she did not respond, so Marshall flipped them right side up and dropped Fionna.

Fionna screamed as she fell to the stage only to be caught by FP. He placed her in the chair in front of him and started his own little lap dance. She threw her head back with a loud moan of approval. She felt overwhelmed, how do you react when every one of your nerve endings is on fire? He stopped, looked her deep in her eyes, lust burning deep within his and simply said, "Say it." Fionna just smirked, "Him too," she thought. She had to admit she was growing weak but she was not ready to say anything to either of them, so she shook her head no. With that response FP got on all fours and started grinding on the floor as Marshall finally floated down and commenced to dancing right behind her.

****_**It's not as if I'm not totally aware  
That you want my hands right here **_

FP glided his fingers along the insides of Fionna's thighs, "Say it"

_**and my mouth right there**_

Marshall placed his lips on the back of her neck sensually laying kiss upon kiss along the trails of her neck before making it to her ear, "Say it."

****_**Girl, don't play shy, show me how bold you can be  
Open your mouth and tell me where you want me**_

Girl, why don't you tell me what you want me to do to you  
Say it, say it, say it  
Girl, why don't you tell me what you want from me  
Girl, won't you say it, say it, say it

Tell me what you want  
Oh, you want that?  
Say the word  
Turn around

Anything that you want baby tell me you want it  
I got it babe  
No more hoping and wishing, name your position  
I got it babe  


FP stood Fionna to her feet, then started dancing against her twisting and manipulating his body in ways that professional gymnast wished they could accomplish. Fionna felt her body slowly going limp, "Glob, all those sports have truly worked in FP's favor," Fionna said while completely undressing him with her eyes. He moved to her ear lobe and softly said, "Say it." Again Fionna did not answer, he then stuck his tongue in her ear as he felt her whole body quake at his touch.

****_**Anything that you want baby tell me you want it  
I got it babe  
No more hoping and wishing, name your position  
I got it babe**_

(Girl, why don't you tell me what you want me to do to you)  
Anything that you want baby tell me you want it  
I got it babe  
No more hoping and wishing, name your position  
(Say it, say it, say it)  
I got it babe  


Marshall quickly eased his way into the chair on the stage as FP continued to nibble on her ears. He whispered once more, "Say it." Again she said nothing, FP gave a mischievous smirk before pushing her back, right into Marshall's lap. He grabbed both her arms and wrapped them around his neck leaving her completely open and helpless.

****_**(Girl, why don't you tell me what you want from me)  
Anything that you want baby tell me you want it  
I got it babe  
(Girl, won't you say it, say it, say it)  
No more hoping and wishing, name your position  
I got it babe  
**_

The singing stopped but the piano's enchanting melody still echoed throughout the room. Marshall kissed and sucked his way up and down her neck while FP kissed his way up and around her stomach. Her body quaked in pure mind numbing delight; she was not sure how much more of this sensual assault she could endure.

Marshall reached underneath her and softly massaged her butt, "Say it."

FP teased her sweet spot through her pants, "Say it"

Marshall grabbed both her breast squeezing them tight, "Say it."

FP grabbed her hair, swung her head around delivering a rough sensual kiss to her quivering lips, "Say it."

That was it, she was done. The music had finally stopped and silence hung over the room like a thick fog until Fionna yelled at the top of her lungs. She was no longer able to hold on, her body had finally caved in to the overwhelming pressure of lust and yearning. "I want you both now. Right now, do everything to me, NOW." She yelled frantically clawing at FP's bare chest.

Marshall and FP gave each other a look of accomplishment before moving off the stage. Marshall picked up Fi in his arms and walked out the door. FP grabbed Fionna's bag and walked over to the bartender. He placed a $100 bill on the counter, "Thanks for the great idea, it really blew her mind." The young lady continued cleaning her glass and gave a naughty smile, "No problem, let me know if you need any more material, I'm in the business of pleasure." FP gave a half smile as he tossed the bag over his shoulder and walked out the club.

The monitor went black and the lights cut on in the studio.

LSP was laid out on the floor in front of the sofa, dramatically rolling back and forth, "Holy flppin mother of GLOB! Did you guys see that?" I did not think the guys had it in them. And did you see FP, he is really stepping his game up."

LSP grabbed his chest and started to breathe in and out dramatically, "They are going to give me a heart attack, my poor heart can't take too much more."

The audience erupted in a mixture of laughter, hooting and hollering. LSP loved it. Those three were bringing him the ratings he knew he deserved. So like any good host he strung his audience on and left them hanging on the edge of their seats.

"Sorry guys once more it is time for a commercial break."

A/N: Thank you so much for the reading. Please review….


	10. Chapter 10: Double Date Part 5

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments and for continuously following along. I am so excited 20 reviews so far. I am so happy with all the reviews/follows/favorites that I've decided to post 2 chapters as a thank you. **

**This story has been pretty sweet thus far I think it is time to add some lemons. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 10: Double Date: Part 4: Sit Back and Enjoy the Show**

The lights in the studio cut back on as LSP sits comfortably on the couch, "We are back folks, like I mentioned before, the show is now rated M from this moment forward. Oh I hope that the limo camera is still working," He crosses his fingers before the lights cut off and the monitor cuts on.

Marshall and Fionna wobble back into the limo faces crashed into one another, lips locking, trying to find the closest place to sit. They fell back as their kissing intensified; their hands explored every inch of each other's body. FP finally walked in and flung the bag to the side, "Awww you guys started without me." Marshall grudgingly pulled away from Fionna's grasp, "Go ahead FP, have some fun. I think I will have a drink and enjoy the show." He walked over to the mini bar, grabbed a beer and made his way over to the nearest seat.

"Oh so you like to watch?" Fionna said slowly removing her shirt.

Marshall simply smirked while taking a sip of his beer.

"Come on FP, let's give him a show,"

"With pleasure," he said right before Fionna threw her shirt at Marshall.

She moved her hands through his hair drawing him closer, her bare chest pressing against his muscular one. "Remember this?" She said before grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. FP moved his hands to her breasts and started to softy grope them, teasing her nipples with his touch. She pulled her head back in ecstasy giving a sexy smirk to Marshall before turning back to FP. Marshall simply smiled, "You're gonna regret that."

FP laid her across the nearest seat and moved his tongue from her belly button up to her nipples. He sucked softly as she squirmed and twitched under his touch. He stood up and slowly worked her pants down.

"Not wearing any undies, Nice," Marshall said taking another sip of his beer.

FP took in the sight before him and smiled right before pulling his own pants down revealing his throbbing member. Fionna sat forward and pulled his head to her chest massaging his scalp as he moved closer and closer to his goal. He purred at the sensation of her hands tangling in his amber locks. He continued kissing trails up and down her smooth milky skin, running his fingers in her long golden tresses and doing all in his power to make this moment last as long as possible. Tension started to build up in Fionna's back as she anticipated what was coming next. Laying one more kiss to her lips he positioned the head right over the opening, sliding it up and down teasing her folds and tickling her sweet spot. It was driving her wild.

Marshall placed his beer down and walked over to the Fionna. He looked her in her eyes with a carnal smile, "How do you feel bunny?"

Fionna just looked up to him, "What!?"

"Tell me how you feel, I want to hear it."

She smiled; even in the awkward situation she was in, she saw it as a way to get under the vampire's skin. "I feel amazing. FP is blowing my freakin' mind," She said maintaining her cocky smile.

FP had to slightly smirk, happy knowing he was doing a good job.

Marshall reached down placing his finger on her lips and trailed down to her chest, "I see you want to play hard ball, but that's fine. I love the challenge."

He moved down and delivered a soft kiss to her lips. When he was satisfied with himself he left Fionna and returned to his seat.

Fionna's eyes fluttered open, slightly disappointed. She looked over to Marshall with a "Why did you stop expression."

Marshall raised an eyebrow with a playful smirk just as FP slammed into her.

Fionna let out a yelp of surprised pleasure. Laying in closer to her, FP kissed along her jawline wanting to be closer, not wanting to miss one of her sweet melodious moans. She huffed and puffed and gasped for air clawing at his back as he moved his hand down to tease her sweet spot. Fionna felt like jelly under his touch his kisses were so soft, his touch was so precise everything he did was perfect, like he was only thinking of her pleasure.

The two continued on as Marshall slowly sipped his beer and let his mind wonder, "I feel quite crazy for thinking this, but this is not so bad. Am I a pervert? Oh course I am but that is beside the point. Hmmm, it is weird that this is really turning me on. Huh…I wonder if I am a swinger?" he chuckled to himself.

Her back arched as the pressure of the night, the pressure of his thrusting and the pressure of her overall wanting finally mounted up against her and she released.

Her body convulsed as she rode out her orgasm. Flame Prince continued on as long as he could before he released and collapsed to his knees. He laid his head on Fionna's stomach both breathing heavily, perfectly in tune with each other. FP reached up and mindlessly twirled his fingers in her hair content with this moment, happily resting on the one who could possibly be his soul mate…

Their semi-unconscious slumber was interrupted by a loud, slow clap coming from Marshall's direction. They both looked up to see him there with his legs crossed, eyes closed and his head pointed to the sky. "Guys I have to say that was really cute. I am sorry to break up this little moment however I think it is time to show Fionna a little excitement. She's an adventurer after all."

Fionna was not sure but she instantly tensed up, it's not like she had not been with Marshall before but something was different he had a look of hunger and longing and his usual adorable fangs protruded from under his top lip. "He wouldn't bite me would he? No, Marshall wouldn't hurt me… would he?" Fionna only got to think for a few seconds before Marshall and his lightning speed swept her right from under FP's head. When Flame Prince's head hit the seat he just got up, laid on his back, and threw Fionna's shirt over his eyes. "Hey keep it quiet Marshall, I need a quick nap."

"Quiet…ha you wish. There will be nothing quiet about this," He held the bare Fionna close to his chest with a malevolent grin. He then laid her across the seat placing his finger to his mouth, "Be quiet little bunny."

Marshall tapped on the window that connected him to the driver. As the window eased down the driver gave Marshall an acknowledging glance in the rear view mirror, "Yes sir, how may I assist you Mr. Abadeer?"

"Where are we now?" Still focused on the driver, he moved over to Fionna's womanhood and rammed two fingers in. Fionna jolted but covered her mouth making sure to remain silent.

"We are close to downtown AAA sir." The driver responded totally oblivious to what was going on only a few feet away.

"Sounds good, when we hit downtown do me a favor, tap on the window for me." He moved his thumb to her sweet spot and slowly rubbed in a circular motion. Fionna squirmed and fidgeted, not able to control the sensations pulsing through her. Her last defense from moaning out loud was to bite down on her fingers.

"Yes sir. We should be there in about 15 minutes." The driver said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Excellent, I will be waiting on your signal." The driver slowly rolled the window back up as Marshall's rubbing grew more intense. Fionna rolled from side to side, still biting on her finger. When the window was finally up Marshall lifted Fionna off the seat and placed her in his lap.

As soon as she was securely in his lap she punched him in his shoulder. "What the hey hey Marshall. Are you trying to kill me? Look I bit down so hard that my globbing finger is bleeding." She lifted her hand up and as she said small droplets of blood trailed down to her elbow.

Marshall's eyes grew red as he grabbed her finger sopping up the blood that was rolling down her arm. "Fi, you taste so good, do you know what blood does to me?" He moved from her arm to her neck.

He trailed his tongue along her warm skin giving her goose bumps, "Maaarshall…" Fionna said apprehensively.

"Yes bunny…" he said still working his way around her neck.

"Are you going to bite me? Why are we heading downtown? Did you just say my blood was delicious? And what does blood do to you?"

He smirked against her skin, "Oh sooooooo many questions but I will answer one of them. Yes I will be biting you tonight."

Marshall made his way to her right breast and placed it in his mouth. His tongue slowly wrapped around her nipples teasing her getting her prepared for the main attraction. He grabbed the other breast and maneuvered her nipples around his fingertips. Fionna gasped in pleasure as she moved in to his chest, kissing her way up to his neck. She kissed around his bite marks as she felt his body tremble beneath her.

"Does Marshall Lee the Vampire King have a weak spot," Fionna joked.

"Hey… shut it. That area is a little sensitive it rarely gets touched," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Good to know," she said before slowly licking over the marks.

Marshall quaked at her touch, and then looked her in her eyes, "Okay bunny you wanna play, I can play too." He moved up to her neck and slowly grazed his fangs over her soft skin. "Let me show you why sex with a vampire is fucking amazing." Before Fionna could respond he bit down into her flesh. Fionna screamed not so much because it hurt but because she could not believe he bit her. She opened her mouth to scream at him but before she could a weird feeling flowed through her body.

"What…what is this…this feeling?"

"That is what blood does to me. Do you wanna know what bloodlust really means? After a vampire drinks blood there sex drive increases 100%, allowing us to produce a toxin that can increase our partner's sensitivity exceptionally. In other words your body will be on fire when I am done with you."

Fionna's body tingled all over, never had she felt such a sense of clarity in her life, she felt everything. Marshall's slight breaths on her skin drove her wild, she wanted more. She reached for his pants trying to pull them down and take this feeling to the next level.

"Sorry baby doll, you gotta wait for this but this should hold you over." He reached for the back of her head and pulled her close. Their lips locked as Fionna's mind went wild. She had never felt this way before, the only way to describe it was it felt like she was having a million little organisms all over her body, and it was mesmerizing. Their tongues intertwined, Marshall grabbed her closer as the toxin coursed deeper in her veins. Just as their kissing was drawing to a close the driver tapped on the window.

"Well bunny that's our cue." He said stand to his feet and unbuttoning his pants.

"Cue, for what?" She said rolling back and forth on the seat, because everything that touched her skin felt so good.

"For our performance of course," He opened the sunroof and picked up Fionna. "Sooo it's Friday night, and we are in downtown AAA the most popular place there is. I know the streets are crowded…"

"MARSHALL what are you thinking…" She said cutting him off.

"This." He picked Fionna up and they both stood in the opening of the sun roof.

The wind smashed against their skin, "Marshall, this air on my skin….awwwwww," she was unable to finish her sentence too caught up in this marvelous feeling.

"I hope you guys are ready for a show." Marshall yelled to the hordes of people. He picked Fionna up wrapping her legs around his waist and banging his way into her womanhood. Fionna let out a yelp that echoed through the night's air.

The people on the streets looked in disbelief. People yelled as they rode by.

"Get a room you two..."

"Dude that's hot…"

"Hey there are kids out here…"

"Fucking awesome…"

"I'm never coming back down here again…"

"Nice tits…"

Marshall heard all the comments and he loved it. What better way is there to give a big fat middle finger to the citizens of AAA then to have sex riding in there most crowded location? And why would he do this you ask? Well that's simple, he's flippin' Marshall fucking Lee, that's why. Nothing more, nothing less. This excited him more as his thrusts became more sporadic and accelerated.

FP was awakened by all the yelling from outside the limo. He woke up and got an eye full of Marshall Lee's pale ass. "Having sex outside? Dude, that was an awesome idea, really wish I would have thought of it first, however for my enjoyment please turn around. I would rather see Fionna's ass." He said nonchalantly.

Marshall laughed out loud as he turned around to give FP the view he requested.

"Thanks man, that's much better."

FP sat up and thought to himself, "I would love to see how this looks from the outside." He rolled down the window and hung out to see not only Marshall and Fionna having sex but the surprised looks on the people's faces as they rode by which was priceless. He took out his phone and started snapping shots, "

"Marshall whatever your doing don't stop, this is hilarious." He said snapping picture after picture.

"Oh don't worry, I won't."

Fionna's body was in overdrive. The cool breeze against her naked skin, Marshall's venom, and the rhythmic thrusting was maddening. The crowd's hoots, hollers, cheers, cussing and fussing was such a turn on. She never did anything so wild in her life; her heart pounded faster the further downtown they went. She felt sensations run through parts of her body she did not even realize she had. Marshall sucked around her collar bone moving his way down her nipples sucking and nibbling. Fionna's breaths became erratic, she had lost control of her body and Marshall had no problem picking up the slack. Marshall's eyed the vulnerable damsel before him and felt it was time to end her suffering. He reached down and slowly rubbed her sweet spot as he slowed down moving in and out painfully slow making sure to penetrate every part of her insides. Fionna's head flew back and her hair swayed back and forth dancing in the wind. Her body tensed as her legs grew tighter around his waist.

"Marsh…Marsh…MARSHALL" she screamed as she finally released, melting into Marshall's arms.

After a few more thrusts Marshall finished as well, and it took all his strength to keep him and Fionna standing, he figured it was time to end their little show.

"Well folks it's been fun," he said before ducking back into the limo and closing the sun roof.

He laid Fionna across the seat as he picked up his pants and put them back on. He walked over to gather Fionna's clothes and brought them over to her. She stood up weakly, "Thanks," She said putting them on. FP slid back in and closed the window.

"Well since all the excitement is over I am going to catch a few more zzzz's," He laid back across the seat and closed his eyes. Marshall sat down and Fionna came and nuzzled in his lap.

"That was amazing Marshall, I've never felt like that before. My body is still shaky."

"Yeah baby, I have that effect on people." He said with a sweet grin.

She elbowed Marshall in his ribs, "Shut up, hey, I do not feel the tingle anymore…what happened?"

"Oh it wore off once you…uuhhh… you know, released."

"Well I do not think I can go home now. I am sure my older sister Cake saw that wonderful display and will try to kill me if she sees me."

Fionna felt a vibration in her pocket, she reached in and pulled out her phone. "Huh… I have 15 missed calls and 6 text messages." Fionna started reading off the messages,

"Fionna what are you doing?"

"You are on TV having SEX!" 

"Girl I am going to KILL YOU when you get home."

"You better answer me!"

"I am going to KILL those boys when I get my hands on them."

Marshall and Fionna both let out a slightly nervous chuckle. "Well guess who is not going home tonight," Fionna laughed. "Can we hang out at your house for the night? I am not going home to that, plus I am hungry I think I deserve some bacon pancakes."

Marshall chuckled, "Sure bunny, I will be an expert at making those if we keep this up."

Fionna laughed as her face turned red. "Marshall I have had the best night of my life. FP and you were amazing. The amusement park, the karaoke bar the strip club, it was all amazing. I just do not know what I will do. I really like both of you. You both have amazing personalities that blend so well with my free loving one. I just don't know Marshall."

Marshall gently brushed her hair, "Shhh shhhh it's fine Fi. I know when elimination comes up you will make the right decision."

Fionna sat up amazed and looked him in his eyes, "So isn't this the part where you say I should pick you?

Marshall smiled, "Yes in the beginning, but I have grown attached to flame boy. He is a decent guy with a good heart; if I had to lose you to anybody I would not mind it being FP. Don't get me wrong, I do hope you pick me. I feel like you are the missing part of me that I have searched for. Countless years, decades, centuries searching for someone who understood me, someone to spend a little bit of my endless forever with…"

He laid his head on hers and smiled, "but more important than my own happiness, is yours."

He knocked on the window to get the driver's attention. He rolled down the window, and looked at Marshal in the rear view mirror "Yes sir."

"We are done for the night, could you please take us all back to my house?"

"As you wish sir."

The monitor cut off and the lights in the studio cut back on.

LSP is seen standing staring into the monitor. He fell to his knees quickly pumping his fists in the air. "Yes,,,yes..yes. So hot…so globbing hot." He finally got up and took a seat on the love seat. "Guys you will not find this anywhere else, love, passion, drama, excitement, steamy SEX all here with your ole pal LSP." He laid back on the couch kicking his feet back and forth, "But unfortunately for you it's time for a commercial break."

**A/N: Awww… Marshall is such a sweet jerk, you don't know whether you wanna hug him or kick him in the boy loins. Thanks again for reading and keep up with my story. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Double Date Part 6

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Double Date: Part 6: A Quick Dip in the Lake**

The lights cut back on in the studio to reveal LSP back in the audience. He sat with one arm around Turtle Prince and the other around Tree Trunks. "Welcome back. I am just sitting in the audience with my old pals. Turtle Prince think fast, who will Fi pick?"

"Marshall!" He yelled throwing up his arms.

"Tree trunks think fast who will Fi pick?"

"Well using my manly instincts I would have to say…ummm…I think the best person for Fi."

"Today Tree Trunks…" LSP said rubbing his temples.

"I guess I would say FP."

"Looks like another tie, next week's elimination is going to be a nail biter. Well let's see how this date will end."

The lights in the studio shut off and the monitor cuts on.

The three are getting out the limo and heading towards Marshall's house.

"Hey Marshall, that lake over there is it clean?"

"Yeah, it's pure spring water."

FP looked over to Fionna, "Hey wanna take a quick dip?"

"Yeah…oh well… Marshall before I get in do you need help cooking?"

"No I am good, go have fun and I will call you when it's all done."

Marshall went into the house as FP and Fionna ran like little kids to the water stripping off their clothes as they went. When Fionna finally reached the spring she stuck her foot in.

"I'm not getting in there it's freezing," she said quickly pulling her foot out as goose bumps ran up her leg.

"Don't worry, I'll warm it up." FP stepped into the water and moved as close to center and stopped when the water reached his chest. He lit his hands on fire and placed them in the water right in front of him. He whistled bobbing his head back and forth as the water quickly warmed up. When steam started to rise he said, "Come on in Fi, it's much better now."

Fionna stuck her foot in once more and her nerves instantly relaxed as she moved her whole body in. She sat down and let the weight of the world melt away. "Thanks FP, this feels great. It sure is useful having you and Marshall around." She chuckled.

FP moved over to her and sat down placing his arm around her shoulder. "It's nice out here… Marshall has a nice little place in this cave."

"Yeah I thought it would be cool to end our night here. We could eat a few bacon pancakes, maybe watch a movie and finally pass out. I know that tomorrow is going to be hell for me, I just want to enjoy this moment." She said turning her sight to the roof of the cave.

"I know how you feel. I am enjoying just living in the moment. I am happy exactly how things are right now. I kinda wished this night wouldn't end. It's funny I have always seen myself as a loner but not only have I found a woman I would love to spending the rest of my life with but a guy who I could see being my best bud. Amazing how so much could change in just one night…"

"I know. I came in to this date knowing who I was going to pick but now I just don't know. Both of you guys are so amazing. Some women wait a lifetime to find their perfect mate and I find two in less than a month." She said letting out a weak sigh.

FP pulled her closer to him as the two sat silent, carefully reflecting on all that had gone on that night.

"Hey Fi," FP said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she answered looking in his direction.

"Let's go in the middle of the lake and see who can hold their breath the longest."

Fionna let out a playful chuckle, "Sure let's go."

The two made their way to the center. By the time they got in the middle the water was up to their chins and they kicked their feet gently to keep afloat.

"Okay Fi, on three. One…two…three..."

The two took one last breath before diving under. Little bubbles floated to the top as time slowly slipped by. Two minutes later FP came to the surface huffing and puffing.

"Wow Fi, you're good." He looked over to where Fionna was and shock his head. "Okay Fi, now your just showing off. Come back up."

Marshall walked over to the window and yelled out, "Pancakes are ready."

FP moved closer to where Fionna once was and gave a nervous giggle, "Come on Fi, stop playing…" Aside from FP kicking his feet, the water was silent. FP's heart pounded as he whispered, "Fi…"

He dove down deep into the water as he swam closer to the bottom he saw Fionna's body drifting back and forth with the currant. He looked closer to see that her shirt was caught on a log at the bottom of the lake. He yelled, "Fi, are you okay. Speak to me."

Her eyes were closed and she gave no response. He swam closer, unhooked her shirt and brought her to the surface. When he finally reached the top he yelled, "Marshall help, Fionna's in trouble."

Marshall darted out the house and saw the two in the center of the pond. He flew over removing them both from the water, placing them on the bank.

"Marshall looked over to FP, "What happened?"

FP pulled at his hair, "Uhh we went in the pond….. umm played to see who could hold their breath the longest…stupid, stupid, why did I ask her to do that… I came up but she didn't…" his voice started cracking, "I went back down and her shirt was caught on something, I unhooked it and brought her up to the surface….Oh Glob Marshall she is not breathing…" FP threw his face in his hands and cried hysterically.

Marshall moved over to Fionna and listened to her chest, he heard nothing. "No no no no no" He echoed over and over, he placed his hands over her heart and started pumping frantically.

"Someone call an ambulance…she is going to die." Marshall shouted.

FP mindlessly paced back and forth mumbling an inaudible phrase over and over again. He tugged and pulled at his hair frazzled and unable to get his mind back on track.

"Put down that damn camera and call an ambulance." Marshall screamed.

Different clips of the scenery flashed back and forth as the camera man moved about anxiously searching his pockets for his phone. He finally laid the camera on the ground next to Fi and called for an ambulance.

The camera showed a pale, unresponsive Fionna lying in the dirt. Long strands of her golden hair were sprawled all across her almost lifeless body. Marshall hovered over top of her unable to hold back his tears any longer; they drizzled down upon her face like rain descending from the heavens. With every burning tear Marshall went closer to the side of insanity. Everything around him seemed to be in slow motion, he looked over to FP who still mumbling to himself nearly ripping the hair from his head. The camera man yelled hysterically to the 911 operator trying to give his accounts of the story. Then he looked down upon his sweet little bunny who was still not moving. The devastating image of Marshall pumping again and again on to her cold, motionless, chest burned into the camera.

"Please Fi, wake up. Please…you gotta wake up." Marshall sobbed.

The monitor cut off and the lights turn back on in the studio.

LSP is seen staring at the monitor wide eyed with his hand covering his mouth. Silence laid across the studio like a haze. LSP's eyes never left the monitor as he lifted his hands up to his head and raked his fingers through his well-maintained brunette locks. Still unmoved his eyes grew glossy, "Cut to a commercial." He muttered.

"I SAID CUT TO THE GOT DAMNED COMMERCIALS."

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12: Please Be Okay

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Thank you for the wonderful review and for continuously supporting my story. **

**To Still2Lazy2Login: You know that is a great question. I guess in my crazy, insane, deranged, sleep deprived mind, I thought that since FP was in human form he could swim, so I ran with it. LOL, oh well thanks for caring enough about my story to even ask questions. Well on to chapter 12. **

**Chapter 12: Please Be Okay…**

The lights cut on in the studio and LSP is seen siting on the love seat smoking a cigarette.

"Hey folks we are back. First I wanna say that smoking is a nasty habit. I do not care what the network views are, I do not approve of it, I quit a few years ago. Sadly this is just one of those things that helps a person relapse. This will be my first and my last for a very long time. Secondly, Uhhh… I want to apologize for my outburst before the commercial break. I am just a little unnerved. You guys may not know this but Fionna and I are good friends. Actually we went to high school together along with FP and Gumball. Marshall of course was out of school but since he looks and acts like a teen he use to always hung out with us. Fionna was always so popular with the fellas in school which is why I knew she would be the perfect person for this show." He let out a defeated sigh, "She is one of my closest friends, let's check in with the boys to see how she is doing. FP, Marshall are you there?"

The monitor cut on as the lights in the studio cut back off.

FP and Marshall are seen sitting in the hospital waiting room. Marshall has Fionna's phone sending messages back and forth with Cake keeping her up to date of Fionna's condition as FP's sits with his head cupped in his hands.

"Yeah LSP we are here." Marshall responded.

"How is our girl, I am worried sick," LSP said with sincerity in his voice.

"Well she is breathing but she has not regained consciousness yet. We are just waiting around for the doctor to come get us." Marshall got up and walked on the other side of the room away from FP. "But FP is really messed up; he keeps blaming himself for all of this. I think he is taking this a little too hard."

"Well it's not his fault." LSP said.

"Yeah we know that but the guilt is killing him, I think I will go talk to him. I will get back with you later."

"Okay Marshall, keep us updated." He said before cutting off his headset.

Marshall walked over to FP and had a seat. He sat there for a few moments not quite sure what to do or say. Finally he decided to simply place his hand on his shoulder. FP looked up to Marshall, eyes red and puffy, "Marshall it's all my fault…"

"Who would have known that would happen? Nobody blames you."

"I blame me, if we would have gone in the house and just helped you cook she would have been fine." He starred off into the distance not looking at anything in particular.

Marshall let out a sigh, "Look there is obviously nothing I can say that will ease your mind, however I want you to know that I don't blame you and when Fionna wakes up she will not blame you either. We say this all the time but, she is an adventurer, everything she does she knows the risks, yet she keeps doing it. She would not be Fionna if she did not take risks and live life to the fullest. Yeah she could have come help me cook but that is not what she wanted. She wanted to take a dip in the pond with you and up until that little mishap she was having a ball. Tis the life of an adventurer, accidents happen and she would not blame anyone for her own risks."

FP felt a clarity that he had not felt since the incident. "Wow Marshall I never thought about it like that," he gave a faint smile, "Thank you."

"No problemo FP, once you've lived as long as I have you learn to look at things from different perspectives" he gave a genuine smile.

"You know it's funny. When Fi and I were on the rollercoaster, she said you were a good guy but I said you were a jerk, well she was right. Hmmm… I can't wait to tell her that when she wakes up… if she wakes up." He trailed off.

FP got up and walked over to get some coffee. He came back with two cups handing one to Marshall as he sat down.

"Thanks…for everything. I hope that after all this is over we can still hang out." FP said reluctantly.

"Of course we can, I might need you as a backup drummer."

Doctor Prince came from out of Fionna's room and walked up to FP and Marshall, "Hey guys, Fionna has just woken up. You can see her for a little bit but please keep in mind that she needs her rest.

"Sure Doc, we understand," Marshall stated making his way to Fionna's room. He looked back to see FP unmoved. "What are you doing? Come on we only have a short time."

FP had lost his nerve; it was as he was right back floating in the lake again. "Go on, I am still getting myself together."

Marshall nodded as he walked into the room.

"Fi… are you awake?" Marshall whispered as he walked in.

"Yeah I am, come on in," she said giving a weak smile.

Marshall sat in the closet chair to the left of her bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A little groggy, but other than that I am good. Hey, where is FP?"

"Well," Marshall looked around the room as he rubbed the back of his head. He gave out a long sigh before saying, "He blames himself for all of this. He does not want to come in."

"What, that's crazy. It was an accident."

"I know, I know. I went over this with him, he is a little better but the guilt is still plaguing him."

"Tell him I said come in here now." She said slightly irritated.

Marshall got up and walked out in the waiting room, he came back a few moments later with FP in tow. Marshall went back to his seat as FP sat on the other side of her bed. As soon as he sat down his eyes went directly for the floor.

"FP, what is wrong with you?" Fionna fussed.

"I am so sorry Fi, it's all my fault. I should not have asked you to play that game… I am so stupid."

Fionna gave FP a punch to the shoulder which was lighter than usual in her fragile condition. Seeing how weak Fionna was made FP cry hysterically.

"Oh my GLOB Fionna, I could have killed you. I am a horrible person… I …"

"FP please…. Please just stop," she said softly, "I am fine, what happened is in the past. I thought we were living in the moment and in this particular moment I am alive. So there is no need for tears. Our date ended a little more rockier then I would have liked," she let out a faint chuckle, "but it was still the best night of my life. So it's fine, I do not blame you, no one does."

FP got up and gave Fionna a hug. "Well, you need to get your rest I will talk to you soon", FP said leaving out the room.

Marshall looked at the door and then looked back to Fionna with sad eyes, "You know he still feels guilty right?"

"Yeah I know."

The monitor cuts off and the lights in the studio cut back on.

LSP is seen sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. "Thank Glob Fionna is alright."

The audience applauds loudly with excitement knowing that the fair Fionna was out of harms reach.

"Hmmm…I am a little concerned about FP though, I hope his guilt does not get the best of him. Well this has been one hell of a night. Tune in next week for the final elimination round, you won't want to miss this. I am LSP and this is The Dating Game.

The audience applauds as the lights in the studio shut off.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13: Elimination Day: Q&A

A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.

Sorry for the delay. I have been working hard on a new story and it has been consuming a bit of my free time. I will hopefully publish it in the upcoming weeks, so look out for it. The name is "In Search of The Beautiful".

Anyhoo enough about what is to come, let's enjoy what is here.

**Chapter 13: Elimination Day Q&A with the Bachelors**

Spot lights shoot from out of the audience trailing back and forth across the stage as audience stands to their feet and applaud.

Both spot lights move over to stage left as LSP comes out waving to the stage. He comes out wearing a black tuxedo perfectly tailored to his frame. Surprisingly the only purple he wore was a purple carnation in his lapel. He makes his way to the center of the stage while blowing kisses to the audience.

"Good Evening everyone, I am LSP and this is the Dating Game." The audience went into a frenzy with hoots and hollers to match.

"I am so excited to be here. Do you know what day this is?"

"Elimination day!" The audience all yelled in unison.

"That is correct but before we do anything let's do a quick recap of Fionna's dates.

The monitor cuts or showing random clips from the date…

**First Date:**

Add song meaning

"Oh my fuckin Glob, he is shooting at us" Fionna yelled.

"Throw a grenade!",,,,

"Let's get that bitch," Fionna said with a dark smile.

"That a girl, get the Gatling gun."

"Well the stuff I am doing is not exactly princey. I know one day I will be King and all this will have to stop but this is my life. I enjoy the freedom of just letting off steam and having fun." He looked down almost sickened by his fate which seemed to him to be a death sentence.

"Just because you become King does not mean you have to give up what you love. If you are a good, just king your subjects will see past your flaws. But I would not suggest killing off a whole mental asylum either." They both laughed

FP finally looked up giving a slight smile, "Thanks Fi, I enjoy talking to you."

"Yeah me too."

**Second Date:**

"Oh dear why do monsters always attack during the best part of an opera" Gumball said nonchalantly. "Oh well I guess it is time for a little physical stimulation." With that he walked over to a lovely pink chaise couch with mahogany legs and gold trim. He pulled up the top revealing a hidden stash of daggers, swords, hand guns and medieval axes.

"That is Phlegyas, ruler of the 5th circle of hell and guardian of the rivers Styx. They said he was angry with this opera and he would bring down the wrath of the underworld upon us, so I like to stay prepared."

Fionna's mouth dropped. She could not believe that uptight Prince Gumball had such a cool arsenal of weapons.

"I never got to meet my real parents. My adopted sister's parents found me in the forest when I was a baby. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for them, but it would have been awesome to have known them." Fionna looked down holding back her tears.

"Fionna if your parents could see you know I know they would be proud. You have grown up to be quite an amazing woman." He got silent before saying, Oh yeah; your clothes are ready if you are ready to return home I can..."

"Actually I am quite comfortable, would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight."

**Third Date: **

"So Marshall you sure are not as over the top as you were when we first met. Is this one of the shades of red I am getting to know?"

Marshall gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah I guess you can say that, but don't worry that shade will be in full effect after a few of these Red Hot Shots."

Marshall slowly moved his fingers over to her cheek and then back down to her lips. She softly kissed his fingers before moving again to his lips. He reached behind her head pulling her hair out of her ponytail letting it cascade down her delicate shoulders. He nuzzled his nose into her neck kissing, licking, and inhaling her sweet aroma.

Oh Fionna," he finally spoke after many minutes of quiet exploration. He stepped back looking at the beauty before him. He could take it no more; he finally picked up his bunny and floated her up to his bedroom.

"Get out"

**Elimination Day:**

"Gumball."

A collective gasp rolled around the room. Fionna walked over to Gumball and gave him a hug. "Gumball I see you more like an older brother. Can we still be friends? I would be grateful to learn more from you."

"I would be honored my dear Fionna." He stood up, kissed her hand and walked off stage waving to the audience.

**Double Date: The Amusement Park**

"Well are you guys ready?"

"As I will ever be." FP said as he was unable to control his anticipation anymore.

The three gave a collective nod before closing their eyes and falling forward.

**Double Date: The Karaoke Bar**

The guys ran up to Fionna, each grabbing a leg and lifting her up on their shoulders. The entire club stood to their feet and clapped in utter excitement. All that was heard from the crowd was "Encore, encore."

The three looked at each other before getting back into position "Okay one more time." Fionna yelled sending the crowd into a frenzy.

**Double Date: Fionna's Strip Tease**

As the music died down a sadistic laugh came across the intercom. Fionna sat backwards in the chair, laid back her hair gracefully swept against the floor as she slowly rocked her head side to side. She gave one more seductive glare to the guys before snapping her fingers. Instantly, the lights went out but only for a couple of seconds. When they came back on Flame Prince and Marshall were free and Fionna was gone.

**Double Date: FP and Marshall's Strip Tease**

He placed a $100 bill on the counter, "Thanks for the great idea, it really blew her mind." The young lady continued cleaning her glass and gave a naughty smile, "No problem, let me know if you need any more material, I'm in the business of pleasure." FP gave a half smile as he tossed the bag over his shoulder and walked out the club.

**Double Date: Downtown AAA**

Marshall smiled, "Yes in the beginning, but I have grown attached to flame boy. He is a decent guy with a good heart; if I had to lose you to anybody I would not mind it being FP. Don't get me wrong, I do hope you pick me. I feel like you are the missing part of me that I have searched for. Countless years, decades, centuries searching for someone who understood me, someone to spend a little bit of my endless forever with…"

He laid his head on hers and smiled, "but more important than my own happiness, is yours."

**Double Date: Marshall's House**

The camera showed a pale, lifeless Fionna lying in the dirt. Long strands of golden hairs were sprawled all around her body. Marshall hovered over top of her and his tears gradually dropped on her face as if in slow motion. The devastating image of Marshall pumping again and again on to her cold, motionless, chest burned into the camera.

"Please Fi, wake up. Please…you gotta wake up." Marshall mumbled

The monitor cut off and the spot lights cut back on to LSP as the audience applauded. LSP quaked a little with the sight of Fionna lying in the dirt, but he was an entertainer and he had to brush off these feelings and get back to the show.

"These last few weeks have been pretty eventful, I cannot believe how amazing all of her dates were. So I think we should bring the guys out first. Gentleman come on out," he said as one of the spot lights moved to the right of the studio.

Marshall and FP came out waving to the crowd. They made their way to the love seat and sat down. LSP walked over, shaking each one of their hands.

"Welcome back to the show Gentleman."

"Hey great to be back," FP said getting comfortable.

"I guess I had no choice your show would not survive without eye candy like me," Marshall said with a cunning smile.

The audience laughed, applauded and hooted at the suave Vampire King.

Marshall don't flatter yourself, one look at me and they will be saying, Marshall who." He walked around the stage waving his hands across his body displaying himself to the audience.

Marshall, not wanting to be upstaged got up and floated over the audience. "Now tell me, would you prefer chicken?" He point to LSP, "Or filet mignon?" he waved his hands across his own chest.

The ladies in the audience screamed and hollered trying to reach out for Marshall.

With a devilish grin he floated back on to stage and gave a smug look of satisfaction to LSP while high fiving FP.

"LSP I think Marshall won this one." FP said letting out a chuckle.

LSP cleared his throat, "Anyway…. So I am about to go into the audience and I am sure they have tons of questions for you." He walked up to the studio audience and said "So who has a question for the boys?" Instantly a sea of hands went up oooing and aaaing at the chance to ask the two gentlemen questions.

LSP walked over to a young goblin, "Yes, what is your question sir?"

"Yes this question is for both of you, tell us when you first met Fionna."

Marshall spoke up first, "Well me being over a 1000 years old you can imagine that I have been out of school for a long time. One day on one of my strolls through the city of AAA I came across the local high school. As I was going by I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Fionna. She was sitting outside at a table eating lunch with LSP and Water Prince. I could not take my eyes off of her. I felt kinda pervy just standing there, so I made my way over and introduced myself. We chatted for a while and eventually became pretty cool peeps, so I came back every day for a week. Unfortunately the following week she graduated and I never asked her for her number, so we lost contact with each other until LSP called me and asked me did I want to do this show. Well of course I jumped at the chance to meet up with her again. And well here we are."

The audience applauded and FP started his story,

"Well Fionna was actually a sophomore and Gumball and I were seniors, when I first ran into her. I took a bunch of bogus classes in my senior year since I completed all my necessary courses the year before, so we had creative writing together. I sat in the back of the class alone because as long as I go was fine and I did not necessarily need to make friends I was on my way out anyways. I did not even realize she was there until she walked up to the front of the class and told a wonderful story about some little boy and his magical dog and this whole crazy world of warriors, monsters, wizards and crazy creatures made up of inanimate objects like bananas and computers. It was amazing, every week she would go up and deliver a new chapter to the class. I did not even notice how gorgeous she was until like her fourth time presenting to the class. I was so captivated by her beautiful mind. It amazed me how she came up with such inventive characters and adventures. I mean my favorite character was BMO the robot, I always thought he was hilarious. Anyway I enjoyed her but similar to Marshall's situation I graduated before I was able to talk to her. Then LSP called and here I am."

The audience clapped as LSP walked around looking for his next audience member he walked over to a strawberry lady, "Yes ma'am what's your question?"

"Yes this is for both of them, "Can you two give me a lap dance similar to the one you gave Fionna?

Marshall placed his hand on his forehead before throwing his head back laughing while FP shook his head chuckling at the thought.

"Marshall we must have did a good job, maybe we should open up a strip club," he laughed.

"Maybe, look at us what woman wouldn't want to throw all their money away on us."

"Ummm guys are you gonna fill the lady's request or what?" LSP said huffing.

"Sure, why not. After this episode one of us will be tied down, so why not have a little fun, what's our motto FP," Marshall looked over with a grin.

"Live in the flippin' moment," FP stood up and yelled, "Somebody bring a chair out for the lady, we are about to show her a good time."

The crowd went wild as the lady walked out of the audience and onto the stage. A crew member ran a chair out and placed it in front of Marshall. LSP went to the back of audience sulking to himself. He wondered why no one ever asked him to give them a lap dance.

Marshall stood up reaching his arms in the air stretching from left to right, "Can somebody put on Rock That Body, please."

The music started as FP took the lead this time. He walked over to the wide eyed young woman and slowly moved his hands through her strawberry blonde hair, she quiver at his touch and he let out a menacing grin, he loved this new found control he had over the opposite sex.

The music started to play as FP and Marshall started working their magic. They danced and gyrated on the young woman until she could take no more. The poor lady passed out.

"Can somebody get a medic out here?" LSP yelled. Two gentlemen came from the back and carried the lady off stage.

"Ha, you know we have that effect on woman," Marshall shot a menacing glance to the audience.

"Okay after that display, we are only taking one more question." Every woman in the audience shot their hands up. "And there will be no more lap dances."

The crowd gave out a collective sigh of disappointment. FP and Marshall laughed as they made their way back to their seats.

LSP walked over to a young man with his hand waving in the air, "Yes sir, what's your question?"

"Yes, this question is for you actually LSP."

LSP smiled; finally someone was showing him some attention, "Yes what is your question?"

"Who do you think Fionna will choose?"

LSP's smile dropped as he let out a sigh, "Well… I am actually not sure. At first I thought it would be Marshall, hands down. However after Gumball got eliminated FP started to bring his "A" game. He was suave, sexy and sensitive, just like Marshall. I don't know this will be a close one. I am sorry I cannot give you a real answer."

LSP walked back onto the stage, "I would not want to be in Fionna's shoes today. Well after this commercial break we will be bringing her out. Stay tuned, we will be right back."

The crowd clapped as the lights in the studio cut off.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and continuously following my story. Please Review...**

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	14. Chapter 14: Elimination Day: Q&A w Fi

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elimination Day: Q&A with Fionna**

The lights cut back on in the studio. LSP is sitting in a chair next to the boys. "Welcome back ladies and gents. I think it's time to finally speak to the lady of the hour, Fionna come on out."

Fionna came out in a stunning black gown, waving to the crowd. They whistled, clapped and hooted as the lovely young lady made her way to LSP.

LSP walked up to her giving her an extra-long hug and kiss on the cheek. He quickly cut off his head set.

"Fionna I am so glad to see you are okay. You had me worried sick."

"I know LSP, I am fine. You know your best bud would make it out okay."

The two released their embrace, pulling apart still holding hands looking into each other's eyes, silently recalling just how close she came to her ultimate end. LSP let go and walked her over to her seat.

"Well Fionna, we have been sitting here chatting with the guys and now the audience would love to ask you a few questions."

Fionna gave a warm smile. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

"And before we start, no Fionna will not be giving any lap dances, so do not ask," LSP said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Glob knows we do not need anyone else passing out," FP said nudging Marshall. The three laughed as LSP shook his head.

He left the stage and made his way into the studio audience.

He walked up to an older wizard, "Yes sir what's your question?"

"Fionna, they mentioned that you met the bachelors before, can you tell us your feeling about them then and now."

Fionna smiled, "Well that is a good question. Let's start with FP. If I remember correctly we had a class together… I believe it was creative writing. I really had no feelings towards him, we never spoke and when I came back the following year he was gone, I assumed he had graduated. All I could really say about him was that he was a cutie, but nothing else. We never got a chance to really connect."

She ran her fingers through her hair as she recalled her encounters with Marshall, "Now Marshall's story is a little different. LSP, Water Prince and myself were all hanging outside during lunch one day and I saw Marshall hanging over by the fence. He looked kinda crazy standing there just staring. I guess he finally realized that when he made his way over to us. He introduced himself and we exchanged a few laughs. We really connected. He started to come around every day for a week, but the last day I waited around for him and he never showed. Unfortunately we were not able to exchange any contact information. It was a bummer because he was really sweet."

"Well then LSP called and asked how I felt about meeting up with a few guys from my past. I told him honestly it had been years and I barely even remembered their names. He told me it would work out fine and to live a little and here I am partying with demons, participating in destruction derbies, going to adult amusement parks, fighting monsters from the inner circles of hell, giving lap dances, having sex in public and everything in between," Fionna chuckled even she could not believe the astounding stories she had lived in such a short time frame.

"To answer the second part of your question, I have strong feelings for both of them now. They are both sweet, sensitive, talented, sexy young men. No matter who I pick I know I will be picking a winner."

The crowd applauded as she finished her answer and a few more hands shot up in the air.

LSP worked his way through crowd and made his way to Water Prince, "Hey WP, glad you could make it to the show. You gotta a question for our pal Fionna?"

"Hey LSP, you know I would not miss our girl's big moment, but my question is do you have any regrets since you have been on the show?"

The audience grew quiet allowing Fionna to think this question through. "Well my only regret is backing myself into a corner like this."

Marshall and FP both looked up to Fionna attentively not quite sure where she was going with that statement.

LSP gave an inquisitive look, "Hmm, explain."

Fionna continued, "Well I did not honestly think I would fall for two guys at the same time. I thought one would be okay and I would fall head over heels for the other. Unfortunately I have fallen pretty hard for both, I regret letting my emotions put me in this situation."

Silence fogged the air and choked the life out of the fun loving show. LSP finally spoke up, "Hmmm you call it a problem, I call it a Tuesday afternoon." The host joked getting the crowd back in line. Everyone laughed even Fionna and the mild snafu was quickly forgotten.

LSP continued walking through the crowd, "Ok folks one more question." He finally walked up to a tree nymph. "Yes ma'am what's your question?"

The young maiden smiled in excitement, "Actually it is not a question, it's a request. Could you three sing another song like you did at the karaoke bar?"

Fionna blushed, all this time she held her singing back afraid of what others thought but all along the others thought she was astounding. "Sure I think me and the boys can give one more performance."

LSP spoke up, "Sorry Fi, I was not prepared for this we have no equipment we…"

Fionna cut LSP off by simply saying, "Marshall…"

He quickly stood up and snapped his fingers. Fionna had her mic, FP had his drums and of course Marshall had his axe bass. He gave a grin, "What's the magic words folks."

The audience all yelled collectively, "It's great to be the Vampire King."

Marshall laughed as he started to wail on his guitar. Fionna and FP joined in,

**How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb**

Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
And lead it back home

The audience jumped up in excitement. They danced in the stands and sang along to the music. Even LSP had to admit that they all sounded good together.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you, all the life upon the die

(All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see)  
(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

(Without a thought)  
(Without a voice, without a soul)  
(Don't let me die here)  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

The three worked so well together, they were all completely in sync. They had only gotten to really know each other over the course of some weeks but it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. Regardless of how this would all turn out, each of them knew this would be a bond that would be difficult to break.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark**

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

The music died down as the three took a bow and the crowd exploded in excitement. Their performance was even better than the one at the bar. Marshall snapped his fingers and all the equipment disappeared. The boys made their way to the love seat and Fionna had a seat in her chair. LSP walked from out the audience clapping, "Let's give up for them, they did a marvelous job." The audience once again started their applause showing them just how much they loved the trio.

LSP finally made it to the stage, "Well guys it's the moment of truth. Fionna which of the bachelors will you pick?"

Fionna sat their nervously twirling her hair, she had not made that decision yet. She was hoping to buy more time with questions but it seemed like it was the moment of truth. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She looked over to FP and Marshall hoping that the answer would just magically appear, but unfortunately it did not.

"LSP, I just don't know, I think…"

Before Fionna had a chance to answer FP leaped up, "Fionna, I have something to say."

Everyone stopped and gave their attention to Flame Prince. He let out a long sigh pumping himself up for what he was about to say, "Fionna, I love you. I think about you all the time and you have taught me so much in these past few weeks. I think…I know you are my soul mate."

Marshall and Fionna both looked at FP in surprise, neither of them knew what to say and for once the smooth talking Vampire King was rendered speechless.

The crowd gasped, as they continued gawking at the Fiery Prince.

LSP grabbed his ear, "Yeah I am here….What….Right now?... Like right now?... Are you flipping serious?...Fine…"

LSP let out an annoyed grunt, "Sorry ladies and gents but it's time for a commercial. The lights cut off in the studio.

Even with all the equipment shut off LSP could still be heard fussing, "The best part in the entire show and we have to cut to a damn commercial."

A/N: I know, I know... Please don't kill me. One more chapter and you will have your answer. Until next time...

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15: In the End

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Here is your Pre Thanksgiving treat. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: In the End**

The lights in the studio cut back on as LSP is seen pacing back and forth on the stage. He receives the cue that the show is finally back on the air and jumps into action, "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, that was quite some cliffhanger, huh? Well let's finish hearing what FP has to say." LSP walks off stage and sits in the front row of the audience.

"Well as I was saying before the break," FP said slightly annoyed.

He made his way over to Fionna, grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Fionna I love you and I believe you are my soul mate. I have learned so much from you in these past few weeks. I never was able to depend on or appreciate other people. I have been a loner for so long that when you came into my world it felt like I just took my first breaths. It was all so clear, all my inhibitions, all my worries, all my fearful thoughts flew out the window. So when you were drowning and I thought you were going to die it made me realize how short and precious life is and in the same instance can feel like an eternity if you must live this life alone. With all that being said, Fionna, you should be with Marshall."

The entire audience gave one loud gasp as Fionna spoke up, "But why?" She asked just as surprised as the studio audience.

"Because, a soul mate does not need to be the person you are in a relationship with, it can be your best friend, your guardian, the key to your happiness. That is what I see in you." He released her hands and looked over to Marshall. "I heard you too in the limo that night. I could not sleep, I had a lot on my mind. Marshall I know how much you love her too and everyone deserves to be happy. Your long drawn out existence has made you cold and you hid behind mischievousness and evil remarks to hide the loneliness, the longing for just a second of true happiness. You have grown wise over the years but you have also grown bitter, as did I, however Fionna seemed to be the one to bring that little bit of light at the end of that long scary tunnel for both of us. You are also close to my heart; I have never had a good male friend before. I've always wanted one but figured it was easier just to stay to myself. It's funny how you and Fionna broke through my defenses so easily; it is still amazing to me."

Marshall stood to his feet still unable to speak a word, he walked over to Flame Prince and hugged him close. He did not need to say a word FP had said it all. He released his embrace and simply said, "Thanks."

The audience clapped at the beautiful gesture as LSP got up, tissue in hand. "Guys that was so amazing, I mean really touching."

FP rolled his eyes, "Anyway I am sure Marshall would not mind sharing, he seems like a swinger to me."

Marshall let out a wild howl of a laugh, "Man, were you reading my mind in the limo. I think I am totally a swinger."

FP chuckled, "I figured, but don't worry I will make sure the girl I bring is on our level. I have a few in mind but I want to give them a test drive before I bring them to the party."

Marshall gave a proud smirk," A few? Test drive? The master has taught you well, I am so proud of you."

Fionna was tired of the two's back and forth, "Really guys, like right here?" She said folding her arms.

They both laughed as FP walked over to her. Fionna gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for everything. Oh and I am definitely a swinger." The crowd let out a loud roar of excitement for this roller coaster ride they were on.

FP gave a half smile as he waved to the audience and walked off stage.

When FP was out of sight Marshall and Fionna slowly walked to each other, stopping right in front of one another. They silently stared almost in awe of what was in front of them. A lot had gone on in less than two weeks and the two quietly let it all soak in. Marshall spoke first, "He's right you know, everything he said was true. I knew I like him for a reason," he chuckled. "I care about you so much Fionna and I am so glad I can spend a little part of my life with you."

"Me too, I just was not sure what to do. FP really came through; he gets to pick the location for our first party." The two nervously laughed before finally coming in for a kiss. To Marshall it felt like it was the first kiss he ever received, so strong, passionate and full of love. Fionna had kissed Marshall many times before but something was so different about this one it felt so right.

After they finished Fionna hugged Marshall tight almost afraid to let go and Marshall did the same. They stayed like this for some time until Marshall finally grabbed Fionna's hand and walked her off stage as LSP returned to his rightful place in front of the audience. "They were the best guest we have EVER had on this show" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The audience matched his enthusiasm with hoots, hollers and screams. "It's been a crazy journey but I want to thank all of you wonderful folks for staying tuned in and keeping up with our beautiful bachelorette and her handsome bachelors. Thank you all" The eccentric host got a little chocked up as he tried to end his show on a less dramatic note. "I am LSP and this was the Dating Game."

**ONE YEAR LATER**

LSP is seen escorting Hot Dog Prince to stage right. "Thank you HDP, I know that your date next week with the Ice Princess will be quite interesting. After HDP was off stage he walked back to the middle of the floor. "Well guys it has been a year since our highest rated couple was on here. Of course you know I am talking about Fionna and Marshall Lee. Well since it is the anniversary of their show we have tracked them down to see how things are going."

The lights in the studio dim as the monitor cuts on. The monitor shows Marshall, FP and the rest of the Wrong Decision on stage performing in the Gates of Hell. The camera pans over to get a view of Fionna sitting at the bar chatting with Rodin.

"Fionna can you hear me?"

"Yeah LSP I can hear you but it's loud, Marshall is performing let me go outside so we can talk." Fionna made her way through the crowd and made it to the door, she turned around to blow a kiss to Marshall who returned the gesture with a quick wink. She walked out into the parking lot and sat on Marshall's motorcycle.

"So Ms. Fionna, what has happened in the past year?"

Fionna laughed, "It is amazing all that can happen in a year. Well Marshall and I are currently engaged, he proposed last week." Fionna lifted her finger to reveal the impressive 5 carat diamond ring."

"Yowza, that's a striking rock, congratulations by the way."

"Thanks. Well let's see what else is going on. I meet up with Gumball once a week for tea and defense training. So he is doing good, we have really become great friends. Umm what else…. Oh Marshall's drummer left the band to work on his surfing career and guess who filled the spot." She said gleefully clapping her hands together.

"That's great, FP is an awesome drummer, I know the band has improved."

"It really has…" A young lady with ebony black hair walks over to Fionna.

"Hey Fi, how is everything." The dark haired girl said.

"I am good, great to see you Scarlet. The boys are inside performing. I will be right in as soon as I am done here."

"Okay see you inside." The girl hugged Fionna before making her way into the bar.

LSP rubbed his head, "Fi, that girl looks familiar. Who is she?"

Fionna laughed, "Remember our bartender from the strip club? Well that is her. After seeing all the tricks Marshall had up his sleeve, FP figured that vampires were awesome so after the show he went back to the club and connected with Scarlet."

"Really, I thought he would have met up with Flame Princess."

"Nah they dated for a bit but Scarlet and him are a better fit, especially when we go on our double dates for… you know"

"Actually no I don't know, please tell me oh sweet Fionna." LSP said with a mischievous grin.

"Well we are all swingers. We go out once a week for our little rendezvous. So FP told the truth when he said he was only going to bring a good match to the party."

"Well well, aren't you the daring one." LSP said raising his eyebrow.

Fionna laughed, "I guess. Well let's see what else. All four off us also travel around the land of AAA defeating monsters and collecting treasure, when Marshall and FP are not performing, of course. FP and I are best buds now. I never thought I would be lucky enough to have so many special men in my life. Marshall the love of my life, FP my soul mate and you LSP the key to my heart." She blew a kiss to the camera.

"Awww Fi, you know you have my heart. But when you are ready to drop Marshall Lee like a sack of potatoes, you know we can hook up anytime right?"

"Sure let me just tell Marshall… Oh Marshall."

Marshall hearing her call flew out at top speed and landed behind her, "Yes bun bun, what's going on?"

Fionna gave an evil grin, "LSP said that when I am ready to drop you I should give him a call."

"Oh really" Marshall said as he disappeared from sight."

"Fionna, where did Marshall g…" Before he got a chance to finish Marshall was at the studio holding LSP up by his suit jacket.

"Hey Marshall…. How are you?" LSP said dangling his feet back and forth.

"I am great LSP, thanks for asking. But what was that stuff about Fi dropping me and getting with you?"

"Oh Marshall it was just a small, little, tiny, minuscule, itty bitty, misunderstand; now please put me down this is a $1000 suit. I would hate to see it ruined." He said trying to release the vampire's vice grip.

"LSP I think that fashion will be the least of your problems today, buddy." Marshall said revealing his fangs.

"Well folks I can tell when I am beat so until next time, I am LSP…"

"And I am Marshall Lee."

"And this is the Dating Game."

Marshall and LSP wave to the camera as Fionna waves on the monitor. The camera pans out slowly getting a larger view of the studio and its audience right before fading to black.

The End

A/N: Thank you everyone for following my story and keeping me motivated. I have really enjoyed writing this fanfic. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, who is truly my soul mate. I will hopefully be posting my first chapter to my new story soon. Again, thanks and please review.


End file.
